Zdolność do autodestrukcji
by ItsSoWanky
Summary: Nienawiść. Miłość. I nieodłączna zdolność do autodestrukcji. / Quinntana
1. New Year - Last Year

Ostatnia klasa. Kiedy 3 lata temu po raz pierwszy przekroczyliśmy próg tej szkoły nikt nie spodziewał się, że sprawy tak się potoczą. Teraz, kiedy pierwszy dzień ostatniego roku w liceum McKinley mamy już za sobą zdajemy sobie sprawę jak wszystko szybko mija.

Mike.

Quinn.

Santana.

Brittany.

Kurt.

Noah.

Finn.

Mercedes.

Rachel.

Ostatnia klasa. Ostatni rok, który może zmienić nasze życie na zawsze.

* * *

Dzwonek na przerwę.

Gdy Santana otworzyła szafkę na korytarzu wyleciała z niej kartka. Brunetka przymrużyła oczy i pomyślała _'co do cholery?'_. Schyliła się po kartkę i otworzyła ją. Wiadomość napisana była czerwoną kredką. Nie musiała zgadywać kto był jej nadawcą.

_Sala chóru. Przed matmą. – Brittany _

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i ruszyła w kierunku sali chóru. Gdy pojawiła się w drzwiach zobaczyła, że Brittany siedzi z ze spuszczoną głową. Santana podeszła do niej i złapała ją za rękę.

- Hej, Britt-Britt. Co jest? – spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem. Blondynka nie podzielała jej entuzjazmu. Uniosła głowę do góry. Płakała. – Hej, Brittany. Co się stało? – Tak, ona, Santana Lopez pytała z troską w głosie. Ale przecież kiedy była z Brittany było to dla niej normalne. Bo to o nią troszczyła się najbardziej, ona była dla niej najważniejsza.

- Musimy się rozstać, Sanny. – Brittany powiedziała i wypuściła swoją rekę z uścisku swojej dziewczyny.

Santana nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Przymrużyła oczy i spojrzała na Brittany. Ta płakała, wciąż płakała. W tym momencie nie czuła nic. _Brittany naprawdę chciała z nią zerwać?_

- Co? – powiedziała w końcu – O czym ty mówisz? Znowu złapała Brittany za rękę, jednak ta od razu ją oddaliła.

- Kocham cię Santana, ale nie tak jak ty kochasz mnie. – głos jej się załamywał – I chyba wciąż coś czuję do Artiego.

Santana potrząsnęła głową. – Żartujesz sobie tak?! – krzyknęła – Chodzi ci o ten durny uczuciowy teatrzyk tak?!

- Proszę nie krzycz. – Brittany prawie to wyszeptała – Daj mi wyjaśnić. Kocham cię, ale jak przyjaciółkę. Najlepszą przyjaciółkę, San.

W oczach brunetki pojawiły się łzy. Nie wiedziała czy to łzy smutku, czy złości. Właściwie obie opcje były odpowiednie. Spojrzała na Brittany i potrząsnęła głową. – Pieprze to. Wyszeptała wychodząc z sali. Skierowała się w kierunku łazienki. Wchodząc upewniła się, że nikogo tam nie ma. I nie było. Była sama i mogła dać upływ wszystkim emocjom. Łzy mimowolnie zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach. Nie była zła na Brittany, nie mogłaby. Za bardzo ją kochała żeby obwiniać ją za cokolwiek. Była zła na siebie. Za to, że nie była na tyle dobra żeby utrzymać Brittany przy sobie. A chciała tego. Chciała tylko tego. Mogła nie mieć cheerleaderek z Sue Sylwester na czele i klubu Glee. Tylko Brittany, ona była dla niej wszystkim. Była JEJ. _Co takiego zrobiła źle? _

Nie wiedziała ile czasu spędziła w łazience. Oparła się o ścianę i osunęła się na podłogę. W tedy zdała sobie sprawę, że nie jest sama. Spojrzała w lustro i w jego odbiciu zobaczyła różowo-włosą dziewczynę. Quinn Fabray. Akurat ona była tą, którą najmniej chciała zobaczyć. Generalnie nie chciała widzieć nikogo, a zwłaszcza byłej kapitanki cheerleaderek, która próbowała ją usadzić w każdym aspekcie życia. Stała zaledwie kilka metrów od niej. Nie patrzyła na nią. Bawiła się paznokciami. Santana otarła zły z policzków i wstała. Podeszła do lustra i wyciągnęła kosmetyczkę ze swojej sportowej torby z nadrukiem WMHS. Czuła na sobie wzrok swojej chyba-wciąż-przyjaciółki. Chyba, bo zaledwie 2 dni temu ona i Brittany próbowały ją namówić do powrotu do Glee i Cheeriosek.

- Santana… - Quinn wyszeptała jej imię i podeszła bliżej. Była na tyle blisko, że Santana czuła jej oddech na swojej szyi. Brunetka oparła się obiema rękami o umywalkę i spuściła głowę. Po jej policzkach znowu zaczęły spływać łzy. Poczuła rękę na swoich plecach. Odwróciła się i spojrzała w te oczy które tak dobrze znała. Blondynka przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej. Santana owinęła swoje ręcę wokół szyi Quinn. Potrzebowała tego. Nie tego, żeby ktoś ją pocieszy i powiedział, że wszystko się ułoży i będzie dobrze. Sama się sobie dziwiła. Ale wszystkim czego potrzebowała była Quinn Fabray. I była tu. Była tu dla niej.


	2. Can You Help Me?

_**Kilka dni później. **_

Piątek, wyczekiwany piątek. Jeszcze tylko godzina w szkole i można cieszyć się weekendem. Upragnionym weekendem. Wszyscy siedzieli w sali chóru. Brakowało jednej osoby – Quinn. Tak naprawdę nikt nie zwracał już na to uwagi. Po prostu jakby nie było jej nigdy. Tylko Santana siedziała z wbitym wzrokiem na krzesło, w którym (już nie) blondynka zwyczaj miała siadać. Od wydarzeń, które miały miejsce tydzień temu nie rozmawiały ze sobą. W ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiały.

_Santana uspokoiła swoje nerwy i wypuściła Quinn z uścisku. Znowu zwróciła się w stronę lustra. Otworzyła kosmetyczkę i zaczęła poprawiać makijaż. _

_- Czyli nie masz zamiaru powiedzieć mi o co chodzi? – Quinn zaczęła. Oparła się bokiem na umywalce i wzrok wbiła w brunetkę obok. – Porozmawiaj ze mną Sanatana. – chwyciła jej ramię i obróciła w swoją stronę. _

_- Nie mam o czym z tobą rozmawiać, Fabray. – wyszarpała się z uścisku blondynki – Mam okres. To wszystko. Dobrze wiesz jaka jestem w tedy nabuzowana. I po prostu emocje wzięły góre. Tyle. Z resztą nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć. _

_Quinn tylko potrząsnęła głową, odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła. _

Pan Shuester wszedł do sali chóru.

- Dzień dobry Glee! – krzyknął pojawiając się na środku klasy. – W tym tygodniu zajmie-

- Naprawdę? – Santana musiała się odezwać – Nikt z was tego nie widzi? – Chyba nikt nie zrozumiał jej sentencji więc postanowiła kontynuować – Że kogoś brakuje?

Wyglądało to jakby wszyscy próbowali ją zignorować. Odwrócili się i wzrok skupili na panu Shuesterze. Tylko Rachel patrzyła na nią.

- Panie Shue, Santana ma racje. – zaczęła wstając z miejsca – Wszyscy wiemy, że Quinn… - przerwała na chwilę – Pogubiła się. Wszyscy wiemy, że odeszła. Zmieniła fryzurę. I towarzystwo. Ale to wciąż ta sama Quinn. – wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała kolejno na wszystkich, wzrok zatrzymując na chwilę przy Santanie – I właśnie dlatego, że się pogubiła powinniśmy pomóż jej się odnaleźć. Nie możemy pozwolić jej tak po prostu odejść. Wszyscy jesteśmy rodziną, nawet jeśli ktoś z nas na chwile o tym zapomni. Jesteśmy tutaj po to, żeby się wspierać. Bo tak to już jest w rodzinie.

Gdy już skończyła swoją wypowiedź posłała lekki uśmiech w kierunku Santany, ta odpowiedziała jej cichym 'dziękuję', którego nikt po za nią nie mógł usłyszeć ale Rachel dobrze wiedziała, że Santana jest jej wdzięczna.

* * *

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek wszyscy wyszli z sali chóru i skierowali się w stronę wyjścia. Rachel zatrzymała się przy swojej szafce. Otwierając ją kątem oka zobaczyła Quinn, która szła w kierunku wyjścia. Szybko włożyła książki do szafki i ruszyła za nią.

- Quinn! – zwołała. Różowo-włosa odwróciła się i wbiła w nią wzrok unosząc podbródek do góry jakby ja chciała pokazać, że jest górą. – Mogę zając ci chwilę?

Quinn nie odpowiedziała tylko potrząsnęła ramionami jakby było jej to obojętne.

- Nie chcę cię namawiać żebyś wróciła do glee. – zaczęła – Ale chcę się upewnić, że wiesz co robisz. Nie wiem co się stało, że nagle zaczęłaś spotykać się… Z kim się spotykasz, ale wiem, że się pogubiłaś. I gdybym mogła chciałabym ci pomóc.

- Dzięki za troskę Rachel, ale nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Wszystko jej w najlepszym porządku. – odwracając się posłała w jej stronę kwaśny uśmiech.

- Nie skończyłam. – Rachel chwyciła ją za ramię. – Chcę ci powiedzieć, że na nas możesz liczyć. Jesteśmy twoją rodziną Quinn. I nie ważne co się dzieje zawsze nią będziemy. – brunetka uśmiechnęła się lekko – Pamiętaj o tym Quinn. I wróć do nas bo bardzo nam ciebie brakuje. Wszystkim. Nawet Santanie, która zwykle nie przejmuje się innymi… - przerwała na chwilę i zastanowiła się nad tym co chce powiedzieć. – Wiem, że ostatnie dwa lata były dla ciebie ciężkie. Ale to my cię wspieraliśmy. Były lepsze i gorsze chwile. Z resztą sama wiesz. – na twarzy blondynki pojawił się lekki uśmiech – Przemyśl to Quinn. My będziemy na ciebie czekać.

* * *

Quinn była w drodze do domu, kiedy jej mama wysłała jej wiadomość żeby wstąpiła po zakupy. Nie miała ochoty przebywać w tym momencie między ludźmi ale postanowiła spełnić prośbę swojej matki i zatrzymała się w sklepie po drodze do domu. Przeszła przez wszystkie stoiska i wybrała rzeczy, które były wypisane w wiadomości. Przechodziła właśnie obok stoiska z kosmetykami i przypomniały jej się słowa Rachel i wszystkie wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat. Związek z Finnem, wieczór z Puckiem, ciąża, Beth, przegrana w zawodach krajowych. Wszystko. Wzięła do ręki farbę do włosów i skierowała się do kasy.

Gdy wróciła do domu zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jest sama. Jej mama znowu pracowała do późna. Położyła zakupy na wyspie kuchennej i usiadła na jednym z krzeseł stojących przy niej. Ze swojej torebki wyciągnęła telefon. Chwilę się zastanawiała po czym zaczęła pisać wiadomość.

_**QuinnFabray: Pomożesz mi? **_

Kliknęła 'wyślij' i w tym samym momencie zaczęła tego żałować. Ale było już za późno. Nie musiała długo czekać na odpowiedź.

_**SantanaLopez: W czym? **_

_**QuinnFabray: Po prostu przyjedź. **_

Nie była do końca pewna czy dobrze robi, prosząc Santanę żeby przyjechała. Ale wiedziała, że musi od czegoś zacząć, więc dlaczego nie od odbudowania relacji z Santaną? Prawda, ich przyjaźń nigdy nie była idealna, aczkolwiek zawsze kiedy tylko jej potrzebowała Santana była przy niej. No prawie. Z wyjątkiem gdy Quinn była w ciąży. Właściwie nie dziwiła się, że w tedy stosunki między nimi się zepsuły. Quinn była w ciąży z Puckiem, który był chłopakiem(?) jej najlepszej przyjaciółki. To nadawało by się na historię do opowiedzenia w show Jery'ego Springera.

Nie miała nawet pewności czy Santana przyjedzie. Bo dlaczego miała by to robić? Fakt, gdy ta próbowała namówić ją żeby wróciła do Cheeriosek powiedziała, że są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami do końca życia. Ale nie wiedziała czy te słowa były szczere. Santana mówiła dużo rzeczy, większości obraźliwych. Była z pewnością na liście tych osób, którym Quinn nigdy tak do końca nie zaufa.

Chwilę później usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Przyjechała. Dojście do drzwi zajęło Quinn kilka sekund, ale następne kilka spędziła przy drzwiach zastanawiając się czy powinna je otworzyć. Wzięła głęboki oddech, przekręciła klamkę i jej oczom ukazała się brunetka, trochę niższa od niej. Nie miała na sobie uniformu cheerlederek, co właściwie sprawiło, że Quinn poczuła ulgę. Miała ona wrażenie, że czerwono-biały kostium, który Santana nosiła w szkole robił z niej jeszcze większą sukę niż była naprawdę. O ile w ogóle było to możliwe. Quinn otworzyła drzwi szerzej aby jej 'przyjaciółka' mogła wejść do środka.

- Okay Fabray, zacznijmy od tego, że sama się sobie dziwie, że tutaj przyjechałam. Ale pomyślałam, że skoro prosisz mnie o pomoc to musi być to coś poważnego – poprawiła włosy ręką lekko zaczesując je do tyłu – Więc mów o co chodzi.

Quinn odwróciła się i poszła do kuchni. Z torby z zakupami wyjęła farbę do włosów. Wróciła z powrotem do brunetki, która siedziała na schodach prowadzących na piętro domu.

- Nie chcę, żeby źle wyszło. – powiedziała pokazując Santanie farbę do włosów. Na twarzy latynoski pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

- Więc do dzieła.

Gdy Quinn wróciła do łazienki z krzesłem z kuchni Santana stała oparta o szafkę na której stała umywalka i rozrabiała farbę w plastikowej miseczce którą Quinn dała jej chwilę wcześniej. Quinn usiadła na krześle.

- Co z tobą i Brittany? – zaczęła. Quinn mimo to, że nie była w Cheerioskach i Glee zauważyła, że jej 2 najlepsze przyjaciółki od kilku dni nie przebywają w swoim towarzystwie. Wiedziała o ich związku, prawdopodobnie jako jedna z niewielu. O ile nie jedyna. Santana przed dłuższą chwilę mieszała farbę i nic nie odpowiedziała po czym podeszła bliżej Quinn.

- Opuść głowę. – powiedziała w końcu w ogóle nie nawiązując do tego o co Quinn zapytała ją chwilę wcześniej. Po chwili Quinn poczuła palce Santany w swoich włosach. Czuła jak część z nich spina, a resztę pozostawia wolną żeby za chwilę położyć na nich farbę. – Brittany i ja zerwałyśmy. – powiedziała w końcu przerywając trwającą od kilku minut ciszę. – Konkretniej to ona zerwała ze mną.

Santana zaczęła nakładać farbę na włosy Quinn, która była w lekki szoku słysząc to, że Brittany zerwała z Santaną. Zerwania spodziewałaby się bardziej ze strony farbującej jej w tym momencie latynoski niż ze strony dziecinnej i słodkiej Brittany. _Więc dlaczego z nią zerwała?_ Quinn nie wiedziała, czy powinna o to zapytać. Znała Santanę, ta pewnie by się wściekła i zaczęła krzyczeć coś po hiszpańsku, najpewniej przekleństwa, a później pewnie doszło by do rękoczynów. Tak zazwyczaj to się kończyło. Quinn doskonale wiedziała, że nie należało denerwować Santany Lopez.

- Gotowe. – Santana powiedziała odkładając naczynie, w którym jeszcze chwilę temu była farba do włosów na szafkę. Quinn nawet nie zorientowała się, że już po wszystkim. Teraz Santana najprawdopodobniej wyjdzie i nie uda się jej z nią porozmawiać. Ale nie. Brunetka oparła się o szafkę i wyglądała jakby na coś czekała. No tak, Quinn nawet jej nie podziękowała.

- Dziękuję. – powiedziała uśmiechając się do Santany. Teraz ruszy i wyjdzie. Tak, tego Quinn się po niej spodziewała. Ale Santana wciąż stała nieruchomo. Quinn wzięła głęboki oddech, podeszła bliżej brunetki i chwyciła jej rękę. – Santana, porozmawiaj ze mną.

Sama prośba o to z niewiadomego powodu sprawiła jej ból. Nigdy nie prosiła jej o nic. A dzisiaj to już właściwie drugi raz.

- Okay, więc mów.

- Nie wiem, co wydarzyło się między tobą a Britt i rozumiem, że pewnie nie chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć.

- Punkt dla ciebie, Fabray.

- Ale odpowiesz mi na jedno pytanie? – spojrzała na nią, Santana pokiwała głową więc Quinn postanowiła kontynuować. – W tedy, w łazience, płakałaś przez nią prawda?

Nic nie odpowiedziała tylko pokiwała głową, która później lekko opuściła żeby nie patrzeć na blondynkę. Quinn wiedziała, że nie powinna już drążyć tego tematu.

- Za ile powinnam zmyć farbę? – Quinn zapytała zmieniając wątek rozmowy. Santana wzięła do ręki opakowanie farby.

- Za 20 minut.

- Okay, więc za ten czas przygotuję coś do picia. – uśmiechnęła się lekko wychodząc z łazienki. Kątem oka widziała jak brunetka wychodzi za nią i idzie w kierunku łóżka Quinn.

Gdy Quinn wróciła z kuchni niosąc w rękach dwie szklanki mrożonej herbaty z lodem zastała Santanę leżącą na jej łóżku przeglądać Cosmopolitan, który Quinn kupiła kilka dni temu i zostawiła na szafce nocnej. Jedną ze szklanek zostawiła właśnie na tej szafce a z drugą poszła do łazienki. Postawiła ją na szafce i wróciła do pokoju po czyste ubrania.

Gdy wyszła z łazienki znowu jako blondynka, mająca na sobie ubrania jakie wcześniej zwyczaj jej było nosić zauważyła, że na twarzy Santany pojawił się uśmiech. Szczery uśmiech, taki jaki lubiła u niej najbardziej.

- I jak? – Quinn zapytała siadając na łóżku obok Santany. Ubrana była w kremową sukienkę. Delikatną, dziewczęcą, w stu procentach w stylu Quinn Fabray. I w stu procentach wyglądająca jakby była wyciągnięta z lat 50-60 lub z szafy jej własnej babci. Klasyczna Quinn.

- Ta, jestem całkiem niezła w farbowaniu włosów. – powiedziała Santana, pół żartem pół serio i przeczesała ręką włosy Quinn. – A teraz skoro wyglądasz już w miarę normalnie. – pociągnęła Quinn za rękę i obie ruszyły w kierunku schodów. – Jedziemy nad jezioro.

- Po co? – Quinn zapytała kiedy znalazły się przy drzwiach wyjściowych z jej domu.

- Zobaczysz. – obdarzyła blondynkę tajemniczym uśmiechem i obie wsiadły do samochodu.

* * *

- Teraz, skoro już tu jesteśmy powiesz mi po co mnie tutaj przywiozłaś? – Quinn zapytała unosząc braw do góry. Siadając na urwisku obok Santany zauważyła, że ta trzyma w ręku butelkę wina. – I skąd do cholery wzięłaś wino?

- Jedni na tylnim siedzeniu lub w schowku wożą prezerwatywy na wszelki wypadek, a ja wożę wino. – posłała jej jeden z tych uśmiechów, które doprowadzały Quinn do szaleństwa. I to nie w dobrym znaczeniu tego słowa.

Santana włożyła rękę do kieszeni swojej czarnej, skórzanej kurtki i po chwili wyciągnęła z niej mały scyzoryk. Quinn nie była zdziwiona, że latynoska nosi przy sobie tego typu 'gadżety'. Santana obróciła scyzoryk kilka razy w ręcę szukając korkociągu.

- Nienawidzę tych korkociągów. Trzeba się nieźle namęczyć, żeby wyciągnąć korek. – powiedziała wkręcając go do korka, butelkę wsadziła między uda i mocno pociągnęła. Wino zostało otwarte i podała butelkę blondynce obok. Quinn trzymała butelkę w ręku i po prostu na nią patrzyła.

- Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie masz zamiaru się napić? – Santana położyła się na ziemi podtrzymując się na łokciach. – Jeszcze dwa dni temu widziałam się z papierosem, więc wino to nic takiego.

- Po prostu nie powinnam.

- No dalej Q, mam ci powtarzać jak małemu dziecku przy obiedzie? Za mamusię, za tatusia… - przerwała na chwilę. – Za mnie.

Na twarzy Quinn pojawił się uśmiech. Podniosła butelkę wyżej i pociągnęła spory łyk wina. Było pół słodkie. Czerwone. Co w cale jej nie dziwiło, bo doskonale wiedziała, że właśnie takie Santana preferuje. Czerwony był jej kolorem. Był tym co się z nią kojarzyło. Brutalność. Krew. Władza. I seks. Po prostu Santana.

- Tak lepiej. – powiedziała przejmując butelkę z ręki przyjaciółki i pociągnęła z niej łyka. Quinn patrzyła na nią. Na każdy jej ruch i zdała sobie sprawę, że brakowało jej towarzystwa Santany. Wcześniej z niewiadomo jakiego powodu nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Wystarczyło jej kilka chwil spędzonych z jej przyjaciółką żeby to poczuć.

- Tęsknię za tobą Santana. – powiedziała nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy brunetki. – Nawet gdy jesteś suką.

- Zawsze jestem suką, więc musisz tęsknić za mną cholernie mocno. – powiedziała podając butelkę blondynce – Ja też za tobą tęsknię, Q.

Żadna z nich nie powiedziała już nic więcej. Wypiły butelkę wina i Santana odwiozła Quinn pod dom. Blondynka wysiadła z samochodu i zauważyła ze Santana robi to samo.

- Nie musisz odprowadzać mnie pod drzwi. – powiedziała odwracając się kiedy były już przy drzwiach do domu Quinn. W tedy właśnie zorientowała się jak blisko siebie były. Za blisko. Stanowczo za blisko. Niebezpiecznie blisko. – Ale… - przerwała trwającą między nimi ciszę – Uważam, że nie powinnaś prowadzić po alkoholu.

- Oh, błagam cię. Wino to nie alkohol i… - złapała Quinn ręką w talii – Nawet nie próbuj mnie błagać żebym została u ciebie na noc bo tego nie zrobię.

Quinn wywróciła oczami i uśmiechnęła się.

- W takim razie widzimy się jutro, suko.

Santana zaśmiała się przez chwilę po czym pocałowała Quinn w policzek i odeszła w kierunku swojego samochodu. Pomachała jej przez okno i zapaliła silnik. Quinn patrzyła jak odjeżdża, a po chwili zniknęła za drzwiami swojego domu.

* * *

**A/N: Nie chciałam żeby ten rozdział był taki długi, ale dzielenie go na pół byłoby bezsensowne. Jeśli ktoś z was czyta tą historię dajcie znać, bo chcę wiedzieć czy mam ją kontynuować, a gdybyście mieli jakieś prośby, uwagi, zastrzeżenia powiadomcie mnie o nich bo chciałabym żeby ta historia cały czas stawała się lepsza i ciekawsza. Jedyne co mogę obiecać to trochę pikanterii w następnym rozdziale. ; )**


	3. Crazy

Quinn nie spieszyła się na lekcję języka angielskiego, wiedziała, że ma jeszcze chwilę do dzwonka na lekcję. Przechodząc korytarzem do łazienki zauważyła, że Brittany wkłada książki do swojej szafki.

- Hej Brittany. – przywitała się z uśmiechem na twarzy podchodząc do dziewczyny.

- O, hej Quinn. – Brittany obdarowała ją promiennym uśmiechem. – Co tam?

- Wszystko okay. Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać. – przestąpiła z nogi na nogę – O Santanie. Wiem, że z nią zerwałaś.

- No tak, nie czułam tego co ona prawdopodobnie czuła do mnie. Nie wiem czy tak było bo Santana uważała, że bez uczuć jest lepiej i nie chciała o nich rozmawiać. A ja wciąż czułam coś do Artiego.

Quinn uważnie wsłuchała się w to co Brittany mówiła. _Bez uczuć?_ Nie do końca rozumiała o co Santanie mogło chodzić. Skoro nie było uczuć to co, tylko seks? Quinn wiedziała, że nie tylko to łączyło Santanę z Brittany. W innym przypadku nie zachowywałaby się tak po zerwaniu. W innym przypadku w ogóle nie mieszała by się w związek i szczerze wątpiła, że był on intencją Brittany.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc bez uczuć? – Quinn zapytała.

- Santana ma dwie zasady. – Brittany ruszyła, Quinn za nią. – Bez uczuć i bez kontaktu wzrokowego. Quinn zmrużyła oczy.

- Widziałaś ją dzisiaj?

- Nie. – Brittany pokręciła głową i zatrzymała się. – Ona jest jak ninja. Pojawia się i znika. A gdy jej szukasz to ona znajdzie ciebie. – uśmiechnęła się – Muszę iść Quinn, mam chemię.

Quinn stała i patrzyła się na odchodzącą Brittany. Nie bardzo rozumiała co jej przyjaciółka miała na myśli, ale trzeba przyznać, że było w tym trochę racji. Zdała sobie właśnie sprawę z tego, że stoi obok gabinetu Pana Schuestera. Zapukała w ramę.

- Mogę panu zająć chwilę? – zapytała ukazując się w drzwiach

- Pewnie Quinn, siadaj. – uśmiechnął się i wskazał miejsce naprzeciw siebie – O co chodzi?

- Chciałabym wrócić do glee. – powiedziała zajmując wskazane wcześniej miejsce – Oczywiście, o ile wyrazi Pan na to zgodę.

- Quinn, wszyscy z chęcią powitamy cię z powrotem. – uśmiechnął się – Więc do zobaczenia na zajęciach.

Quinn uśmiechnęła się, wstała z miejsca i opuściła gabinet Pana Schuestera udając się na lekcje.

* * *

- QUINN! – krzyknęła Rachel widząc blondynkę wchodzącą do sali chóru – Tak się cieszę, że wróciłaś!

- Rachel, naprawdę podziwiam twój entuzjazm, ale trochę mnie przerażasz. – zaśmiała się i usiadła na miejscu w drugim rzędzie, na tym samym na którym wcześniej miała zwyczaj siadać.

- W każdym razie. – Finn wtrącił – Cieszę, że do nas wróciłaś. – uśmiechnął się do Quinn i wstał z miejsca – Słuchajcie wszyscy! Korzystając z tego, że Pana Schue nie ma jeszcze w klasie chciałbym was wszystkich zaprosić na imprezę do mnie i Kurta w sobotę wieczorem – Kurt, który siedział przy fortepianie uśmiechnął się i zaklaskał w dłonie.

- W takim razie lepiej poszukaj geja, który będzie się całował z twoją dziewczyną bo z tego co mi wiadomo to Lady Hummel i jego skowronek wciąż są w związku. – Santana wystosowała stosowny jak dla siebie komentarz. _Kiedy do cholery weszła do klasy? _Gdy Quinn do niej wchodziła Santany tam nie było. Najwidoczniej Brittany miała rację mówiąc, że jest jak ninja.

Quinn uśmiechnęła się w jej stronę, ale latynoska nawet na nią nie spojrzała. Siedziała w trzecim rzędzie i bawiła się paznokciami. Quinn nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że na nią patrzy. Santana wzięła do ręki czarny notes i zaczęła coś szkicować, po czym odwróciła głowę w kierunku Quinn i spojrzała na nią. Posłała jej lekki uśmiech i zwróciła głowę w kierunku zeszytu. Quinn odwróciła się w kierunku Pana Schuestera, który mówił o tym, że powinniśmy ostro zacząć przygotowywać się do zawodów bo są one za mniej niż 2 miesiące. O dziwo, Rachel nie miała do zaprezentowania żadnej piosenki.

* * *

Gdy dzwonek na przerwę zadzwonił Santana była pierwszą, która wstała ze swojego miejsca i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Quinn miała dziwną potrzeby rozmowy z nią.

- Hej! Santana! – krzyknęła za nią. Brunetka odwróciła się na pięcie i stanęła twarzą w twarz z blondynką.

- Hej Fabray, co jest? – rzuciła mierząc ją wzrokiem. Quinn nie do końca wiedziała dlaczego postanowiła ją zawołać i porozmawiać, ale miała wrażenie coś jest nie tak. Przez całe zajęcia siedziała cicho i nie skomentowała nic co Pan Schue powiedział, a ona w całej jego wypowiedzi pewnie znalazłaby kilka spraw, których można by było się uczepić i z pewnością by to zrobiła. Jednak nie tym razem. Owszem, wystosowała uszczypliwy komentarz do tego co powiedział Finn ale to nie było tak brutalnie wredne jak zazwyczaj.

- Nic, tylko… - Quinn wstrzymała się na chwile. Nie wiedziała czy powinna o to pytać. Właściwie była pewna, że nie powinna. Jednak zaryzykowała. – Wszystko okay? Wydaje mi się, że jeszcze w piątek byłaś w lepszym humorze. Coś się stało?

- W pewnym sensie. – Santana wzięła głęboki wdech i powoli wypuściła powietrze. – Byłam w niedzielę u babci. I powiedziałam jej… - przerwała na chwilę – Powiedziałam jej o mojej orientacji, Q. Santana obróciła się i ruszyła przed siebie. Quinn za nią.

- I jak to przyjęła? – zapytała znajdując się obok niej.

- Nienawidzi mnie. – powiedziała to tak, jakby to nie miało dla niej znaczenia. Quinn wiedziała, że jest inaczej. Znała ją. Zatrzymując się pociągnęła Santanę za ramię przytulając ją do siebie.

- Nie będę ci mówić, że wszystko będzie dobrze, bo sama wiesz, że się ułoży.

- Nie znasz mojej babci. – powiedziała wyszarpując się z uścisku Quinn. – Dla niej po prostu mnie nie ma.

Santana pokręciła głową i weszła do sali historycznej, która znajdowała się obok nich. Quinn zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że tą lekcje mają razem. I, że siedzą razem. Miała więc możliwość aby porozmawiać z Santaną. O ile ta będzie tego chciała. Weszła do klasy i zajęła miejsce obok latynoski. Nie do końca wiedziała od czego zacząć i w tym samym momencie przypomniało jej się co Brittany powiedziała jej dzisiaj rano – o uczuciach i o kontakcie wzrokowym.

- Santana… - zaczęła po czym chwyciła brunetkę za podbródek i obróciła jej twarz w swoją stronę. Patrzyła na nią, ale nie w oczy. Punkt dla Brittany. Znowu. – Spójrz na mnie, San. – powiedziała wręcz błagalnym tonem.

- Przecież patrzę. – powiedziała przymrużając powieki. Fakt, patrzyła. Ale wciąż nie w oczy.

- Ale nie w oczy.

Santana odwróciła się, wstała i wyszła. Tak po prostu. Nie obchodziło ją nawet to, że w drzwiach minęła nauczycielkę historii z którą właśnie miała lekcje. Quinn wstała i poszła za nią. Wychodząc z klasy widziała, że latynoska skręca w stronę audytorium. W pewnym momencie Santana odwróciła się.

- Śledzisz mnie, Fabray? – zapytała krzyżując ręce na piersi. Brew uniosła do góry.

- W pewnym sensie. Chciałam się upewnić, że wszystko jest okay. – powiedziała podchodząc bliżej.

- Dlaczego cię to w ogóle obchodzi? – uniosła głos. – Przez ostatnie dwa lata nie bardzo interesowało cię co się u mnie dzieje.

- I wzajemnie. – Quinn odpowiedziała krzyżując ręce na piersi, dokładnie tak jak zrobiła to Santana.

- To co dzieje się u ciebie nie interesuje mnie też teraz. – powiedziała mierząc ją wzrokiem po czym odwróciła się i poszła dalej w kierunku audytorium.

- To dlaczego przyjechałaś gdy cię o to poprosiłam? – Quinn rzuciła gdy ta była już do niej plecami. Zatrzymała się. Blondynka w ciągu kilku sekund znalazła się tuż za nią. Santana znowu mogła poczuć jej oddech na swojej szyi. Tym razem był szybszy. I była znacznie bliżej. – Zależy ci tak samo jak mi, Lopez. I przestań udawać. Z resztą powiedziałaś, że za mną tęsknisz. – wyszeptała do ucha brunetki i objęła ją ręką wokół pasa.

- To przez alkohol. – wyszeptała ale dobrze wiedziała, że blondynka ją usłyszy. Santana zamknęła oczy. Czuła, że serce bije jej coraz szybciej. To było dziwne. Nigdy wcześniej dotyk Quinn nie wywoływał u niej niczego takiego.

- Mówiłaś, że wino to nie alkohol. – głos Quinn ponownie przybrał formę szeptu. Objęła ją drugą ręką, która powędrowała wyżej, bliżej piersi. Quinn była jeszcze bliżej, chociaż Santana była pewna, że bliżej niż przed chwilą być nie może. Jej serce biło coraz szybciej i nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Santana poczuła na swojej szyi dotyk ust Quinn. Pierwszy. Drugi. I trzeci raz. Jej oczy wciąż były zamknięte i miała wrażenie, że zaraz umrze na atak serca. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć tego jak Quinn potrafiła doprowadzić ją do takiego stanu w tak krótkim czasie i, że w ogóle do tego doprowadziła.

- Co ty robisz? – zapytała przerywając trwającą między nimi od dłuższego czasu ciszę. Nie otworzyła oczu zadając to pytanie. Usta Quinn znowu znalazły się na szyi Santany. Tym razem pocałunek był inny. Bardziej intensywny, jeśli tak można powiedzieć o pocałunku w szyję.

- Doprowadzam cię do szaleństwa. – wyszeptała do jej ucha i wypuściła Santanę z uścisku. Zrobiła kilka kroków w tył wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od brunetki przed nią. Po chwili odwróciła się i ruszyła w kierunku klasy. Jednak zanim do niej weszła na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Nie uśmiech zwycięstwa, czy dumy z siebie. Właściwie Quinn sama nie wiedziała dlaczego się uśmiecha, ale zawdzięczała to Santanie.

A ona nie ruszyła się z miejsca ani na chwilę. Stała wciąż w tej samej pozycji, tak jakby Quinn wciąż tam była. Była w szoku. Stuprocentowym, jebanym szoku. I to wszystko przez Quinn. Nie rozumiała jak do tego doprowadziła. Aczkolwiek zrobiła to zupełnie świadomie, chciała tego. Quinn Fabray chciała doprowadzić ją do szaleństwa. W dodatku była w pełni świadoma tego, że jej się udało. I to przerażało Santanę. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuła, że nie ona jest górą.

* * *

**A/N:**** Witam. Ten rozdział miał wyglądać inaczej, zupełnie inaczej. Właściwie sama nie wiem dlaczego zmieniłam koncepcję. Chyba po prostu nie chcę, żeby sprawy toczyły się tak szybko. A generalnie to chcę was, czytelników trochę pomęczyć. I nie będę już obiecywać pikanterii, która miała być w tym rozdziale bo jej nie ma. Jestem kobietą, a kobieta zmienną jest i musicie to uszanować. Albo chociaż wziąć pod uwagę. Z góry przepraszam, za literówki. Chciałam skończyć ten rozdział i dodać go jeszcze dzisiaj więc końcówka była pisana trochę na szybko a całość jest niesprawdzona. Życzę miłego czytania ; )**


	4. Almost Lover

O 22 Santana już zbierała się do wyjścia z domu. Nie obchodziło ją to, że Finn powiedział, że impreza zaczyna się o 20. Wrzuciła na siebie białą marynarkę, wzięła telefon i najważniejsze – dwie butelki tequili, które zapakowała do swojej torebki. Jeszcze kluczki. Cholerne kluczyki, które nigdy nie wiedziała gdzie zostawiła. Poszła do salonu, nie ma, gdyby były w jej pokoju widziałaby je, poszła nawet do łazienki. Nie ma. Gdy wyszła i zjawiła się z powrotem w holu, jej mama stała oparta o ścianę i machała jej kluczykami.

- Gracias, mami. – uśmiechnęła się i wzięła kluczyki z ręki swojej matki. Kątem oka zobaczyła jak ta potrząsa głową i uśmiecha się sama do siebie.

Wyszła z domu i wsiadła do samochodu. Torebkę położyła na siedzeniu obok. Zerknęła w lusterko aby upewnić się, że wszystko jest dobrze. A wyglądała idealnie. Jak zwykle. Wsadziła kluczyki do stacyjki i przekręciła je odpalając silnik.

Po kilku minutach drogi skręcała już na podjazd do domu Kurta i Finna.

* * *

Quinn zaczęła tracić nadzieję, że Santana się pojawi. Było już prawie piętnaście minut po 22, a po niej nie było śladu. Impreza rozkręcała się powoli, bardzo powoli. Wręcz w żółwim tempie. Fakt, każdy coś pił, ale nie tyle co na imprezie u Rachel. Jakby to było dla nich przestrogą i lekcją na przyszłość. Quinn wstała i poszła do kuchni. Postanowiła pokroić limonki do shotów. Myślała, że może to nakłoni innych do pozwolenia sobie na coś więcej niż jednego drinka zrobionego z 50ml wódki. Z szuflady wyjęła nóż a z suszarki na naczynia podstawkę do krojenia. Powoli i dokładnie zaczęła kroić pierwszą limonkę.

- Uważaj, bo się skaleczysz. – usłyszała za sobą głos. Santana. W końcu, z łaski swej pojawiła się na imprezie. Quinn odwróciła się i posłała w jej stronę delikatny uśmiech. Chwilę później brunetka usadziła się na blacie tuż obok niej. Przed sobą postawiła buletkę tequili. – Zdaje się, że to do tego. Quinn uśmiechnęła się po raz kolejny tym razem nawet nie patrząc w stronę Santany. – Tyle wystarczy. – powiedziała przytrzymując nadgarstek Quinn. Blondynka posłusznie odłożyła nóż i spojrzała w kierunku swojej przyjaciółki.

- Wiesz, że impreza zaczęła się dobre dwie godziny temu? – zaczęła opierając się o blat.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, mamo.

Quinn wywróciła oczami, a Santana zaczęła odkręcać butelkę trunku. Gdy już to zrobiła sięgnęła po solniczkę, która stała tuż obok niej. Do ręki wzięła jeden kawałek limonki i delikatnie przejechała nim po swoim nadgarstku po czym posypała te miejsce solą. Do wolnej ręki wzięła butelkę z alkoholem. W mgnieniu oka zlizała sól z nadgarstka, zrobiła dosyć spory łyk tequili i przegryzła to limonką ani przez chwilę się nie krzywiąc. Podała butelkę w ręce Quinn. Blondynka powtórzyła wszystkie czynności, które wcześniej wykonała Santana, krzywiąc się przy limonce na koniec co spowodowało, że brunetka zaczęła się śmiać przez chwilę.

- Śmieszy się to? – Quinn zapytała odstawiając butelkę na blat.

- Owszem. – pokiwała głową. – Może nie z biegiem czasu, chociaż właściwie też, ale bardziej chodziło mi o to, że w miarę tego ile wypijesz po prostu się przyzwyczaisz. – przekręciła głowę na bok i spojrzała Quinn w oczy. Tak ona, Santana Lopez patrzyła komuś w oczy i tym kimś była Quinn Fabray. Ta chwila nie trwała długo. Santana przerwała trwający między nimi kontakt wzrokowy, wzięła do ręki limonkę i powtórzyła czynność, którą wykonała chwilę temu.

- Szatanie, tu jesteś. – do kuchni wszedł Kurt. – Opróżniliśmy butelkę wódki więc postanowiliśmy ją wykorzystać.

- Genialne. – skomentowała Santana. To był sarkazm. – Fakt, jestem z was w pewnym sensie dumna, że opróżniliście butelkę wódki. Ale biorąc pod uwagę, że zrobiliście to w 10 osób cofa mój podziw do dumy. – przerwała na chwilę – I po co do kurwy nędzy wam ta butelka? Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że kolejną imprezę zamierzacie spędzić na graniu w butelkę?

Kurt nic nie odpowiedział.

- Tak zamierzaliście zrobić prawda? – Quinn wtrąciła się do rozmowy. Kurt tylko pokiwał głową, a Santana skomentowała to śmiechem i zeskoczyła z blatu.

- Okay, zróbmy tak. Zawołaj tutaj Puckermana. – Kurt obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z kuchni.

- Co ty planujesz? – Quinn zapytała biorąc do ręki limonkę po czym ścisnęła ją tak, żeby wydobył się z niej sok po czym posypała to miejsce solą, do ręki wzięła butelkę tequili, zlizała sól z nadgarstka, zrobiła łyk tequili i zagryzła limonką, krzywiąc się również tym razem.

- Zobaczysz. – powiedziała gdy Quinn odstawiła tequilę z powrotem na blat. Patrzenie na Quinn pijącą sprawiało jej dziką przyjemność. W kuchni zjawił się Kurt z Puckiem.

- Dobra, o co chodzi? – zapytał Puck opierając się o framugę.

- Co powiesz na piwnego ping-ponga? – na twarzy Santany pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech.

- Ale zamiast piwa, wódka? – spojrzał na nią unosząc brew do góry, Santana pokiwała głową.

- Piwny ping-pong? O co wam chodzi? – Kurt zapytał, w jego głosie było słychać nutkę dramatu i poirytowania.

- Zobaczysz. – powiedziała Quinn patrząc na Santanę i doskonale widziała jak na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech zaadresowany do niej.

* * *

Wszyscy byli w jadalni, a Puck kończył napełniać wcześniej ustawione przez siebie kubki wódką. Kurt wrócił z garażu z czterema piłeczkami do ping-ponga, które tam znalazł.

- Lopez, pokażmy dzieciom o co chodzi w tej zabawie. – Puck wręczył Santanie piłeczkę. – Za każdym trafnym strzałem, przeciwnik pije kolejkę. Za każdym nietrafnym pije celujący.

- Do dzieła, Puckerman.

- Kobiety mają pierwszeństwo, Lopez.

Santana uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową. Ona stała po jednej stronie stołu, Puck po drugiej. Latynoska przymierzyła się do pierwszego strzału. Nie trafiła. Wzięła do ręki jeden z kubków stojących przed nią.

- Na szczęście w celowaniu w inne miejsce jestem lepsza. – jej komentarz wywołał uśmiech na twarzy wszystkich innych. Odstawiła kubek na miejsce, a Finn napełnił go wódką. – Twoja kolej.

Puck poklepał się po klatce piersiowej tak jakby miało go to pobudzić. Przymierzył się do celu i trafił.

- Do dna. – uśmiechnął się w stronę Santany, która wzięła kolejny kubek do ręki i wypiła z niego wódkę. Quinn była w pewnym sensie pod wrażeniem tego, że Santana nie potrzebowała niczego do zapicia alkoholu. Santana i Puck odeszli od stołu a znaleźli się przy nim Finn i Blaine. Santana wzięła do ręki tequile, którą przyniosła z kuchni i podeszła do Quinn.

- Chodź. – szepnęła jej do ucha obejmując ją w talii.

* * *

Quinn i Santana wróciły do kuchni. Gdy brunetka poszła po sól i limonkę, Quinn usiadła na blacie stołu i napiła się tequili. Santana podeszła do Quinn, położyła solniczkę i limonkę obok niej. Ręką przesunęła udo Quinn robiąc miejsce dla siebie. Były naprawdę blisko.

- Co ty robisz? – Quinn zadała to pytanie odsuwając się trochę do tyłu.

- Ufasz mi?

- Nie.

- I słusznie. – Santana przyciągnęła ją do siebie. Odgarnęła włosy Quinn z jej szyi, do ręki wzięła limonkę. Druga ręka Santany znalazła się w talii Quinn, która doskonale wiedziała co brunetka miała w planach.

Santana dotknęła limonką szyi Quinn i delikatnie ją ścisnęła by wypłynął z niej sok. Chwilę później posypała te miejsce solą. Poczuła oddech Santany na swojej szyi, następnie poczuła jej język. Mimo wszystko, nie była na to gotowa. Gdy latynoska oddaliła swoją głowę, blondynka podała jej butelkę z tequilą. Santana pociągnęła dwa porządne łyki. Gdy brunetka postawiła butelkę z powrotem na stole, Quinn zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie oddycha. Teraz Santana powinna przegryźć to limonką, jednak jej usta znalazły się na ramieniu Quinn i powoli przesuwały się coraz wyżej. Serce Quinn biło coraz szybciej i musiała ona przypominać sobie o tym żeby oddychać. Usta Santany były już na jej prawym barku, ręce na jej talii. Quinn miała wyrażenie, że zaraz głowa jej eksploduje. Nie od alkoholu, czy głośnej muzyki. Właśnie, muzyka. Quinn zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jeszcze chwilę temu nie była tak głośna. Oznaczało to, że impreza musiała przenieść się z jadalni do salonu. Może to i dobrze bo wszyscy byli teraz dalej od kuchni. Dalej od niej i Santany, której usta i dotyk powoli doprowadzały ją do szaleństwa. Quinn wiedziała, że na pocałunkach, które teraz Santana składała na jej szyi, się nie skończy. Ale chciała tego. Tu i teraz. Objęła Santanę swoimi nogami w pasie, co spowodowało, że brunetka się od niej oderwała. Patrzyły sobie w oczy. Santana mogła sobie przysiąc, że piwne oczy blondynki miały w sobie coś takiego, co sprawiało, że jest wyjątkowa. Nie jej blond włosy, pełne malinowe usta, nienaganna figura, czy tyłek, na którym już nie raz Santana zawiesiła na chwilę wzrok, ale właśnie oczy były dla niej czymś co wyróżniało Quinn wśród wszystkich innych. Ich usta połączyły się po raz pierwszy. Początkowo ich pocałunki były delikatne i niewinne. Quinn położyła swoją rękę na szyi brunetki i przerwała pocałunek.

- Santana… - wyszeptała.

Santana nic nie powiedziała tylko złapała Quinn za podbródek i złączyła jej usta ze swoimi ponownie. Po chwili jej rękę była już z powrotem na talii Quinn. Ich pocałunki stały się bardziej namiętne. Blondynka wplątała swoją rękę w czarne włosy Santany i mogła przysiąc, że w tedy ich pocałunki przybrały jeszcze inną formę. Quinn nie wiedziała jak je określić, chyba nie znała odpowiedniego słowa. Ale wiedziała, że jeszcze nikt nie całował jej w ten sposób. Prawa ręka Santany znalazła się na udzie Quinn i wędrowała coraz niżej pod jej sukienkę. Po chwili była już przy jej bieliźnie. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić tego, że na stole, na którym prawdopodobnie rodzina Hudson-Hummel codziennie jada śniadania między nią a Santaną dojdzie do czegoś o wiele poważniejszego niż namiętne pocałunki, które pewnie i tak większość oburzyłyby. Nie wiedziała czy powinna jej na to pozwolić, ale nie chciała jej powstrzymywać.

- Quinn! – obie usłyszały głos Rachel. Tym razem to Santana była tą, która przerwała pocałunek. Jednak nie oddaliła się od niej. – Quinn! – usłyszały jej głos ponownie, tym razem był wyraźniejszy co oznaczało, że się zbliża. Santana musnęła Quinn w policzek i wyszła. Tak po prostu wyszła. Chwilę później w kuchni zjawiła się Rachel. – Tu jesteś! – Rachel chwyciła ją za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą. – No chodź, musisz koniecznie coś zobaczyć!

* * *

Wszyscy siedzieli w salonie i wspominali ostatnie dwa lata spędzone razem. No prawie wszyscy, nie było Santany, która po tym co zaszło w kuchni między nią a Quinn, gdzieś zniknęła. Aczkolwiek musiała być w środku, bo jej torebka i marynarka wisiały na oparciu fotela na którym siedział Finn, a na jego kolanach Rachel. Quinn jednak nie poszła szukać swojej przyjaciółki, uważała, że to byłby z jej strony akt desperacji.

Po pewnym czasie Santana zjawiła się w salonie, usiadła na oparciu fotela, na którym siedziała Quinn i lekko dotknęła swoją ręką jej pleców. W tedy blondynka ją zauważyła i na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Był jednym z tych, którego już nikt od dłuższego czasu nie widział na twarzy Quinn.

- Quinn, zrozumiem wszystko, ale to, że uśmiechasz się na widok Santany. – Kurt przymrużył oczy. – Dlaczego?

Kurt, chociaż nie wiedział o co tak dokładnie chodzi był zaskoczony całą sytuacją. Quinn ani na chwilę nie oderwała wzroku od Santany. I wciąż się uśmiechała. Santana wstała z zajmowanego miejsca i podeszła do Kurta, obchodząc kanapę na której siedział.

- W tym momencie, panno Hummel, dostaniesz życiową rolę od cioci Tany. – położyła swoje dłonie na ramionach Kurta i zwróciła się jakby do wszystkich – Jeżeli kiedykolwiek przyjdzie ci żartować, a może raczej próbować żartować, na temat mnie to zrobię całe Lima Heights na twoim tyłku i pewnie, jeśli w ogóle jeszcze się spotkamy, to w następnym życiu.

- Santana, zawsze musisz być taką, jakby to powiedzieć… Suką? – tym razem odezwał się Blaine, a na twarzy wszystkich innych, łącznie z twarzą Kurta pojawił się wyraz tego, że są w szoku. Santana w odpowiedzi potrząsnęła głową, na jej twarzy pojawił się złowieszczy uśmiech. Z powrotem wróciła na wcześniej zajmowane przez siebie miejsce. Tymczasem wszyscy inni wrócili do opowiadania sobie historii z glee, co jakiś czas wybuchali śmiechem.

Santana nie uczestniczyła w konwersacji, nie należała do osób nostalgicznych. Patrzyła na Quinn, która z zainteresowaniem słuchała historii Mercedes.

* * *

Nikt nie był już w najmniejszym stopniu trzeźwy, nawet Finn, który próbował trzymać fason. W pewnym sensie mu się udało, dopóki nie założył się z Puckiem, że wypije szklankę wódki na raz bez zapijania. Po tym i jego trafiło, ale zakład o 20 dolarów udało mu się wygrać. I Rachel była z niego dumna. Quinn wyjęła kluczyki do samochodu Santany z jej torebki. Mimo tego, że i ona była pijana wciąż myślała racjonalnie na tyle aby nie pozwolić prowadzić brunetce w tym stanie.

- Gdzie do cholery są moje kluczyki?! – głos Santany był donośny, tak jakby próbowała wywabić nim owe kluczyki. Obie, ona i Quinn stały przy samochodzie Santany, która próbowała znaleźć kluczyki w swojej torebce, a które tak naprawdę były w torebce Quinn. Santana bezsilnie próbowała utrzymać równowagę na 15cm obcasach, które miała na sobie, co właściwie robiło wrażenie bo wytrzymała w nich cały wieczór. Był to jeden z nielicznych momentów, w których Santana była wyższa od Quinn. – Ktoś zajebał mi kluczyki, Q. – oparła się o swój samochód kiedy skończyła przeszukiwać torebkę, a może po prostu stwierdziła, że to bez sensu.

- Chodź, przejdziemy się. – Quinn podeszła bliżej i pociągnęła Santanę za rękę zmuszając ją do ruszenia z miejsca.

- Dokąd idziemy, Q? – zapytała chwytając Quinn w talii przyciągając ją bliżej siebie.

- Do domu.

- Mój dom jest daleko.

- Do mojego domu, Santana.

- Twoja matka mnie nienawidzi.

Te słowa sprawiły, że Quinn mimowolnie się zaśmiała. Drogę do domu Quinn spędziły w ciszy, która ani na chwilę nie była niezręczna. Gdy w końcu dotarły do celu Quinn otworzyła swoją torebkę i zaczęła szukać w niej kluczy. Santana zdjęła buty ze swoich nóg. Blondynka bezskutecznie próbowała trafić do dziurki od klucza, co sprawiło, że zaczęła się śmiać na cały głos.

- Zamknij się i daj mi ten klucz.- Santana wyrwała jej przedmiot z ręki i po chwili drzwi do domu zostały otwarte. Quinn nadal się śmiała. – Cicho. – Santana szepnęła do ucha Quinn zamykając drzwi za sobą.

Jednak Quinn nie miała zamiaru przestać, ale na ich szczęście jej śmiech był już mniej donośny. Obie skierowały się na górę, do pokoju Quinn.

- Idę się przebrać. – Quinn zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki.

Tymczasem Santana położyła swoje buty na podłodze, tuż obok biurka Quinn. Na fotelu położyła swoją torebkę, ściągnęła marynarkę i sukienkę. Po chwili leżała już w łóżku Quinn.

Gdy blondynka wyszła z łazienki, pierwsze co zauważyła to ubrania Santany na swoim fotelu. Ona sama była w jej łóżku. Spała. Quinn przekonała się o tym podchodząc bliżej. Weszła do łóżka i zauważyła, że brunetka obok ma na sobie tylko bieliznę. Quinn mimo to, przysunęła się jak najbliżej mogła i pocałowała Santanę w bark.

* * *

- Quinnie, wstawaj. Musimy iść do kościoła. – rano obudził ją głos jej matki. Zdawało się jakby krzyczała do niej przez megafon zaraz nad jej uchem. I w tym momencie przypomniało jej się, że w jej łóżku jest prawie naga Santana. Obróciła się. Nie było jej. Łóżko było puste. Quinn usiadła na łóżku i spojrzała na fotel, na którym kilka godzin wcześniej były reczy Santany. On również był pusty. To nie mogło jej się śnić. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na łóżko i na poduszce zauważyła kilka czarnych włosów. To nie był sen. – Wstań i zejdź na dół na śniadanie. – usłyszała zza drzwi. Miała potwornego kaca i miała wrażenie, że głowa zaraz jej eksploduje. Mimo to wstała z łóżka i zeszła na dół do kuchni zatrzymując się na chwile w holu gdzie zauważyła swoją torebkę z której wyciągnęła telefon. Siadając przy wyspie kuchennej wystukała wiadomość.

_**QuinnFabray: Mam twoje klucze. **_

Położyła telefon obok siebie i nalała soku pomarańczowego do szklanki, którą jej mama właśnie podała. Do ręki wzięła nóż i widelec po czym zaczęła kroić naleśniki na drobne kawałki. Ledwo wzięła pierwszy kęs gdy jej telefon zaczął wibrować. Wzięła go do ręki i odblokowała. Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, gdy tylko zobaczyła kto jest nadawcą.

_**SantanaLopez: A więc, to był twój sposób żeby zatrzymać mnie przy sobie na noc.**_

* * *

**A/N: Hej. Ten rozdział też miał wyglądać inaczej. Chyba przestanę planować cokolwiek bo i tak nic z tego nie wychodzi. Ale w końcu udało mi się co czegoś doprowadzić. Miałam go dodać wczoraj ale był jeszcze niegotowy i niesprawdzony. Dzisiaj po namyśle i korekcie dodaję. ****  
**


	5. New Thing

Quinn była zdziwiona, kiedy po kilku minutach w drzwiach swojego domu zobaczyła Finna, który przyjechał po kluczyki do samochodu Santany. Mimo, iż się śpieszył, zdążył przytoczyć jej historię jak to Santana napadła na niego o 9 rano, kiedy jeszcze spał i zaczęła krzyczeć, że to on wziął jej kluczyki od samochodu a jeśli nie to na pewno wie kto je ma. Oczywiście zagroziła mu również, że jeżeli zaraz jej ich nie odda będzie zmuszona zrobić całe Lima Heights. Finn wątpił, że zrobiłaby to tylko ze względu na kluczyki.

* * *

Shelby Corcoran wróciła do miasta. Shelby, która była biologiczną matką Rachel, a od 1,5 roku matką córki Quinn – Beth. Wszyscy, gdy tylko zobaczyli ją w szkole zastanawiali się co tutaj robi. Nie trzeba było długo czekać aż sprawa się wyjaśni. Okazało się, że ojciec Sugar, który jak twierdziła Santana śpi na kasie, przekonał dyrektora Figginsa (co pewnie nie było trudne) żeby zatrudnił nauczycielkę, która poprowadzi chór jego córki. Oczywiście on w zamian za to, będzie 'cichym' sponsorem szkoły.

I tak oto Shelby pojawiła się w mieście. Nie tylko Rachel była w szoku, ale przede wszystkim Quinn. Znowu była blisko swojej córki i ten fakt nie dawał jej spokoju. Zaczęła żałować, że ją oddała. Więc postanowiła ją odzyskać. Nie do końca wiedziała jak to zrobi, ale postanowiła wykorzystać do tego Pucka. Bo przecież on nie mógł jej odmówić. Puck zawsze patrzył na nią inaczej niż na inne dziewczyny, nie tylko ze względu na to, że Quinn była matką jego dziecka, ale ze względu na to, że do niej jako jedynej kiedyś coś czuł. A może nawet wciąż coś czuje. Blondynka zdawała sobie z tego sprawę doskonale.

Sugar udało się stworzyć chór. Dołączyło do niej kilka Cheeriosek i innych dziewczyn, ale to wciąż nie było to. I w tedy w New Directions zaczęło robić się nieprzyjemnie. Mercedes i Santana zrobiły sporą aferę na temat tego, że mają dosyć śpiewania chórków za plecami Rachel. Odeszły z chóru i wzięły ze sobą Brittany. Nikt nie musiał ich do niczego namawiać, same dołączyły do Troubletones – chóru prowadzonego przez Shelby i stały się jego bezkonkurencyjnymi gwiazdami. W międzyczasie do zespołu wrócił Sam, którego Rachel i Finn sprowadzili wprost z Kentucky. Santana przygotowała nawet wiersz na tę okazję, oczywiście pełen sarkazmu, nie zabrakło w nim również wątku o jego ustach. Zawody okręgowe zapowiadały się całkiem ciekawie, dodatkową atrakcją było to, że miały się odbyć w ich szkole.

* * *

_Dwa tygodnie później._

- Co ty kombinujesz, Q? – Santana zapytała podchodząc do Quinn, która stała przy szafce wkładając do niej książki.

- O czym mówisz? – zwróciła się w jej stronę.

- O Beth. Rachel, czego mogłaś się spodziewać, powiedziała mi o wszystkim.

- Wciąż nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. – Quinn ruszyła przed siebie wymijając brunetkę. Santana chwyciła ją za łokieć.

- Oddałaś ją, Quinn. Teraz jest córką Shelby, o zatrzymaniu jej trzeba było myśleć 1,5 roku temu.

Quinn pokręciła głową i odeszła.

* * *

Quinn siedziała w sali chóru tuż obok Pucka. Sprawa z Beth znowu zbliżyła ich do siebie, aczkolwiek żadne z nich nic nie czuło do drugiej osoby. W każdym razie Puck tak myślał. I szczerze mówiąc, trochę bał się Quinn. Nie tej Quinn, którą wszyscy znali ale tej jaką jest teraz. Bał się tego, że może zrobić czego później będzie żałować. Puck znał ją doskonale. Widział co się z nią stało, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła Beth po przyjeździe Shelby. Postanowiła ją odzyskać, co według Pucka nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Widywał swoją córkę częściej niż Quinn, bo jemu Shelby zaufała bardziej. Zaufała mu na tyle, żeby się z nim przespać. A on powiedział o tym Quinn.

- New Directions, już w tę sobotę mamy zawody okręgowe i nie możemy marnować ani minuty. – Pan Schuester zaczął wchodząc do klasy.

Quinn się wyłączyła nie słuchała tego co mówił na temat zawodów i tego, że Troubletones będą najgroźniejszym przeciwnikiem. Czego można było się spodziewać bo miały jedne z najlepszych wokalistek glee i tancerek. Przede wszystkim miały Santanę, o której Quinn nie mogła przestać myśleć. Kiedy tylko nie zastanawiała się jak odzyskać Beth, wszystkim co miała w swojej głowie była Santana. Nie mogła przestać o niej myśleć od tamtej imprezy w domu rodziny Hudson-Hummel i tego co czuła gdy ona i jej przyjaciółka pocałowały się po raz pierwszy. Quinn nie wiedziała co ma o tym myśleć, fakt, podobało jej się, bardzo jej się podobało ale wiedziała też, że postępuje niewłaściwie. Mimo wszystko chciała, żeby to się powtórzyło. Nawet kilka razy się o to modliła. Santana i Beth były tym czego chciała najbardziej.

* * *

Zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. Quinn po opuszczeniu klasy na korytarzu spotkała Brittany.

- Hej, Quinn. – wysoka blondynka obdarowała ją jak zwykle promiennym uśmiechem.

- Cześć, Brittany. – Quinn odwzajemniła uśmiech.

- Chciałam wam życzyć powodzenia w sobotę.

- Dzięki, Britt.

- Wiesz Quinn, nie powinnaś dziękować, bo podobno to przynosi pecha. – ostatnie dwa słowa Brittany wyszeptała.

- Jakoś w to nie wierzę. – Quinn uśmiechnęła się ponownie. – Wiesz Britt, to, że zerwałaś z Santaną nie jest najlepszą decyzją twojego życia. Ale muszę ci za to podziękować. – ruszyła z miejsca. – I powodzenia w sobotę! – rzuciła obracając się przez ramię.

Brittany stała w miejscu i nie do końca wiedziała co Quinn miała na myśli. Okay, w ogóle nie wiedziała. Mimo to była w szoku i to dosyć poważnym. W końcu ruszyła z miejsca i poszła na trening Cheeriosek.

* * *

Quinn siedziała na łóżku w swoim pokoju i odrabiała lekcje. Pisała wypracowanie na historię, którego tematem było: 'Różnice w użyciu broni podczas I i II wojny światowej'. Quinn nigdy nie przepadała za historią, aczkolwiek cieszyła się, że wylosowała właśnie taki temat, gdyż zarówno w książce jak i w internecie znalazła na ten temat dużo informacji. Było jej więc łatwiej.

- CO NAGADAŁAŚ BRITTANY?! – do jej pokoju wpadła Santana. Wściekła jak nigdy. Quinn mogła przysiąc, że w całym swoim życiu nie widziała jej w takim stanie. Przez chwilę zaczęła nawet obawiać się o swoje życie. Na szczęście Santana była kilka metrów od niej.

- O czym ty mówisz, Santana? – Quinn udawała, że nie wie o co brunetka właśnie robi zamieszanie. Zamknęła laptopa i odsunęła go od siebie po czym wstała z łóżka. – I kto cię tu wpuścił?

- Sama weszłam. I nie zmieniaj tematu, Fabray. – Santana podeszła bliżej i jakby trochę opadła z emocji – Co jej powiedziałaś Quinn?

- Nic takiego. – Quinn przeszła obok Santany i oparła się o biurko. Santana zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. – Jeżeli chodzi ci o to, co wydarzyło się na imprezie to nic jej nie powiedziałam.

- Nie mówię o tym. – Santana wywróciła oczami i usiadła na łóżku.

- To o czym? – tym razem Quinn naprawdę nie miała pojęcia o czym latynoska mówi.

- Podziękowałaś jej, że ze mną zerwała, Q. Dlaczego?

Quinn wzięła głęboki wdech i powoli wypuściła powietrze. Teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że źle zrobiła rozmawiając dzisiaj z Brittany na ten temat. Brittany powiedziała wszystko Santanie. Wszystko. Co właściwie nie powinno jej dziwić, ale jednak tak było.

- Bo jestem jej za to wdzięczna. – przerwała ciszę, która między nimi trwała. Santana wstała z łóżka i podeszła do Quinn. Była naprawdę blisko.

Lewą ręką sięgnęła do kucyka na środku głowy i jednym ruchem uwolniła włosy z uścisku gumki, która wylądowała na ziemi. Przyciągnęła Quinn bliżej siebie. Santana zaczęła od długich, powolnych pocałunków. Ręką odszukała zamek sukienki Quinn na jej plecach. Znalazła go i pociągnęła, co sprawiło, że sukienka zaczęła powoli zsuwać się z jej ciała. Dotyk Santany był agresywny, wbijała paznokcie w każde miejsce na jej ciele, którego dotknęła. Quinn miała wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleje z pożądania. Santana przerwała pocałunek i zdjęła z siebie uniform cheerlederki, który wciąż miała na sobie. Po chwili ona i Quinn były już na łóżku. Santana wróciła do pocałunków, które nie różniły się bardzo od poprzednich ale było w nich więcej pasji i czułości. Quinn wplątała lewą rękę we włosy Santany, drugą miała w jej talii i przesuwała coraz wyżej. Natomiast prawa ręka Santany wędrowała coraz niżej i niżej aż dotarła do bielizny Quinn, której brunetka pozbyła się w kilka sekund. Quinn wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć to dzieje się naprawdę.

- Postaraj się nie krzyczeć zbyt głośno, Fabray. – Santana szepnęła do jej ucha i zaczęła całować jej szyję. – A z resztą, mam to gdzieś. – dodała po chwili.

Usta Santany wędrowały coraz niżej, były na jej dekolcie, piersiach, na brzuchu. Santana mogła przysiąc, że mimo ciąży, ciało Quinn wciąż było doskonałe. Quinn była mokra i czuła, że jeżeli Santana zaraz czego nie zrobi to po prostu oszaleje. Tymczasem latynoska znów była przy twarzy Quinn. Znowu zaczęła ją całować. Tym razem inaczej. Agresywniej. Jej ręka była już na waginie Quinn. Santana nie zwlekała dłużej i wsadziła dwa palce do środka. Quinn wydobyła z siebie mimowolny jęk i wsadziła prawą rękę we włosy Santany, drugą wbiła się paznokciami w skórę na jej plecach. Usta Santany krążyły między dekoltem a szyją blondynki. Quinn nie mogła się powstrzymać, krzyczała. To co Santana była w stanie zrobić za pomocą dwóch palców było dla niej nie do opisania.

- SANTANA! – gdy wykrzyczała imię brunetki, obie doskonale zdawały sobie sprawę z tego, że Quinn doszła. Jednak Santana dopiero po kilku minutach przestała i położyła się obok Quinn, która próbowała złapać oddech.

Santana chyba dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Obróciła głowę i spojrzała na Quinn, która patrzyła na nią. Mogła sobie przysiąc, że nikt nigdy nie patrzył na nią w ten sposób. Nawet Brittany.

- To było… - Quinn odezwała się w końcu łapiąc oddech. – Niesamowite. – musiała to powiedzieć, zarówno na jej twarzy jak i Santany pojawił się uśmiech.

- Zawsze do usług. – komentarz Santany sprawił, że Quinn zaśmiała się przez chwilę. – Ale… Albo mi się wydaje, albo jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu nie chciałaś tego próbować? – Santana obróciła się bokiem w stronę Quinn i podparła swoją głowę ręką.

- Zamknij się, Lopez. – Santana przysunęła się bliżej Quinn. – Aczkolwiek muszę przyznać, że nie zawsze jesteś taka zła. Na przykład teraz.

Santana w odpowiedzi pocałowała Quinn w policzek, po czym położyła głowę na jej ramieniu. Prawa ręka Quinn krążyła po plecach latynoski. Obie zasnęły.


	6. You

Quinn obudziła się następnego dnia sama w łóżku. Znowu. Usiadła i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Ani śladu Santany. Spojrzała przez okno, niebo miało szary odcień co oznaczało, że była wczesna pora. Quinn wzięła do ręki telefon. Była 5:47. Położyła się z powrotem, chociaż wiedziała, że już nie zaśnie. Może nie była do końca wyspana, ale wspomnienia sprzed kilku godzin krążyły teraz po jej głowie. Quinn miała wrażenie, że to wszystko wydarzyło się wieki temu. Jej wspomnienia, klatka po klatce a w nich tylko Santana. To wszystko co wydarzyło się wczoraj jednocześnie przerażało Quinn. Nie wiedziała czy to było właściwie. Była pewna, że nie było. Ale jakaś część jej tego chciała i nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć. Mimo to, nie wiedziała co z tym zrobić. Szczególnie kiedy Santana znowu zostawiła ją samą bez słowa.

Od momentu kiedy latynoska przyjechała do domu Quinn, żeby zafarbować jej włosy, była tym o czym Quinn myślała najczęściej. Robiła to nieświadomie, mimowolnie. Ale kiedy zdawała sobie z tego sprawę nawet nie próbowała się powstrzymać. Nie chciała myśleć o niczym innym. Tylko o Santanie. Tak było do momentu, aż pojawiła się Beth. Quinn miała wrażanie, że źle postąpiła oddając ją do adopcji. Żałowała tej decyzji i chciała ją odzyskać. Mimo, że wszyscy, którzy w jakimś stopniu wiedzieli o jej planach jej to odradzali. A konkretniej Santana i Rachel. Quinn zastanawiała się jak w ogóle Rachel wpadła na to, że ona coś planuje. Była jedna, prosta odpowiedź – Puck, to on musiał jej o tym powiedzieć.

* * *

9 nieodebranych połączeń i 4 wiadomości.

_**Muszę z tobą pogadać Quinn. **_

_**Gdzie jesteś?**_

_**Przyjdź na długiej przerwie do audytorium. TO WAŻNE. **_

_**Kurwa, Q. Co jest?!**_

Quinn nie odpowiedziała na żaden z nich. Cały dzień jej unikała. Bała się spotkania jej twarzą w twarz. A przede wszystkim bała się rozmowy. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć i jak się zachować. Miała udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło? Nie wiedziała na czym stoi i to nie była jej wina. To Santana zostawiła ją samą w łóżku bez słowa.

* * *

Sobota nadeszła nadzwyczajnie szybko. Był to dzień zawodów okręgowych. Wszyscy byli zestresowani, nie tylko zawodami czy tym, że odbywają się w ich szkole. Ale przede wszystkim tym, że jakby nie patrząc rywalizują między sobą nawzajem. Co by się nie stało mieli się cieszyć, bo przecież to byli ich przyjaciele. Dobra, nie oszukujmy się. Nikt o tym nie myślał, wszyscy chcieli wygrać. Dodatkowo Troubletones przyszły przed zawodami, mówiąc, że jeśli New Directions przegrają przyjmą do swojego składu każdego z nich. To dodatkowo napięło atmosferę między zespołami.

Troubletones występowały jako pierwsze. To one były największą konkurencją dla New Directions i to ich występ ciekawił ich najbardziej. Szczególnie Quinn, która wciąż nie mogła przestać myśleć o Santanie, która była gwiazdą zespołu. Od wtorkowej nocy nie zamieniły ze sobą ani słowa. Nie tylko dlatego, że Quinn jej unikała, a właściwie może to był główny powód. Przez pierwsze dni Santana próbowała nawiązać kontakt z Quinn. Dzwoniła, pisała smsy, wiadomości na Facebooku. Ale Quinn nie odpowiadała. I w tedy Santana postanowiła odpuścić, bo doszła do wniosku, że Quinn musiała żałować tego, do czego między nimi doszło i uznała to za błąd. Od kiedy blondynka wyraźniej jej unikała, w każdy możliwy sposób, Santana też zaczęła tego żałować. Przez chwilę znowu były blisko, a teraz znowu ze sobą nie rozmawiają. To znaczy Quinn z nią nie rozmawiała.

Gdy Troubletones weszły na scene i zaczęły swój występ Quinn musiała przyznać, że były naprawdę dobre. Miały wszystko począwszy od wokalistek, po choreografię, którą każda z nich zatańczyła doskonale. I miały Santanę, od której Quinn, choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo chciała nie mogła oderwać wzroku choćby na chwilę.

* * *

Rachel powstrzymała Quinn od powiedzenia dyrektorowi Figginsowi na temat romansu między Shelby i Puckiem. W pewien sposób uświadomiła jej, że nie postępuje właściwie. Nie chciała rujnować życia Beth, które miała dotychczas. Quinn chociaż nie była szczęśliwa, musiała przyznać, że decyzja o oddaniem jej do adopcji była właściwa. Dzięki temu mogła teraz żyć dalej, spędzać czas ze znajomymi, ukończyć liceum, iść na studia. I zakochać się. Po prostu mogła mieć to wszystko, czego prawdopodobnie wychowując dziecko, nigdy nie udałoby się jej osiągnąć.

Przyszedł czas na występ New Directions. Występ, który zaraz miał się rozpocząć stresował wszystkich, a chyba najbardziej Rachel, która siedziała na widowni i nie mogła zrobić nic, żeby pomóc im wygrać. Miała ona wrażenie, że jeśli przegrają to będzie to w jakimś stopniu jej wina. Właściwie to otwarcie przyznawała samej sobie, że jeżeli New Directions przegrają to weźmie całą winę na siebie. Aczkolwiek czuła, że im się uda. Rachel była gwiazdą ich zespołu ale wiedziała, że gdyby nie reszta nie udałoby się im osiągnąć tak dużo. I przecież wciąż mieli Pana Schue, któremu zawdzięczali tak wiele. Rachel trzymała za nich kciuki aż do końca. Byli świetni, lepsi niż Troubletones i Rachel nie uważała tak tylko dlatego, żeby nie dać satysfakcji Santanie ale dlatego, że tak mówiło jej serce i była przekonana, że jej zespół to wygra.

I tak się stało.

* * *

Santana szła korytarzem szkolnym do wyjścia. Była zła i marzyła tylko o tym, żeby wrócić do domu i położyć się do łóżka. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej zespół przegrał. Były przecież lepsze od nich wszystkich razem wziętych. Mimo to przegrały. Na tym skończyła się przygoda Troubletones z zawodami. Nie tylko teraz, ale i na zawsze. Chór został rozwiązany.

Santana skręciła w prawo, w długi korytarz prowadzący bezpośrednio do wyjścia na parking przed szkołą. Chwilę później usłyszała za sobą stukot obcasów. Dziwił ją fakt, że wiedziała do kogo należą te odgłosy. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Quinn. Również blondynka zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że tuż przed nią jest Santana. Chciałaby uciec lub zapaść się pod ziemię, jednak obie opcje były niemożliwe. Po chwili dzielił je zaledwie metr.

- Hej. – to Santana odezwała się pierwsza i obdarowała Quinn ciepłym uśmiechem, którego blondynka nie mogła zobaczyć gdyż jej wzrok wbity był w podłogę.

- Um, hej. – odpowiedziała dopiero po chwili.

- Unikasz mnie, Q? – brunetka postanowiła zapytać wprost, nigdy przecież nie należała do osób, które owijały w bawełnę. Quinn wzięła głęboki wdech i przeniosła swój wzrok na Santanę.

- Nie, czemu tak myślisz? Byłam po prostu zajęta. Dlaczego miałabym cię unikać? – była zdenerwowana, co Santana doskonale wychwyciła. Podeszła bliżej i chwyciła ją za rękę.

- Quinn, to tylko ja. – ton głosu Santany był spokojny. Blondynka po raz kolejny wzięła głęboki oddech. Santana znowu była blisko niej i miała wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje jeżeli nic nie robi. Zamknęła na chwilę oczy i przełknęła ślinę.

- Nie żałuję tego, San. – prawie wyszeptała te słowa.

- To dobrze, bo ja też nie. Tylko dlaczego mnie unikałaś? – Santana puściła jej rękę, podeszła bliżej i objęła ją w talii.

- Bałam się. – te słowa też wyszeptała.

- Czego?

- Ciebie. – Quinn w końcu spojrzała Santanie w oczy. – Tego wszystkiego co jest z tym związane. Przez ostatnie tygodnie wszystko było tak jak powinno być. Znowu byłyśmy przyjaciółkami i nie chcę, żeby to się zmieniło.

- Nic się nie zmieniło, Q. – Santana powiedziała obdarowując ją promiennym uśmiechem. Quinn go odwzajemniła.

Między nimi zapadła cisza. Tym razem niezręczna, co mogły wyczuć obie. Quinn odwróciła swój wzrok, żeby nie patrzeć na Santanę. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na to, żeby między nimi ponownie do czegoś doszło. Chociaż chciała tego i to bardzo. Pragnęła tego najbardziej na świecie, chociaż wiedziała, że to niewłaściwie. Musiała się powstrzymać.

- Postawiłam na Yale. – Quinn przerwała ciszę. Na twarzy brunetki po raz kolejny pojawił się uśmiech.

- Skopiesz im tyłki, Fabray. – przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej – A jeśli nie, to ja to zrobię.

Słowa Santany sprawiły, że Quinn zaśmiała się przez chwilę. Znowu patrzyły sobie w oczy. I tym razem Quinn nie mogła już dłużej się powstrzymywać. Przybliżyła swoją twarz do twarzy Santany i delikatnie pocałowała ją w usta. Nie powinna była tego robić. Ale było już za późno. Odsunęła się od brunetki, która nie była w szoku, nawet w najmniejszym. Za to Quinn tak. Zszokowało ją własne posunięcie.

- Muszę iść. – powiedziała i odwróciła się na pięcie. Szła tak szybko jak mogła i już po chwili zniknęła za rogiem.

Santana również odwróciła się i poszła w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych ze szkoły.

* * *

Santana wróciła do domu i bez słowa skierowała się po schodach do swojego pokoju. Trzasnęła za sobą drzwiami i poszła do łazienki żeby ściągnąć ze siebie srebrną sukienkę, w której dzisiaj występowała i którą wciąż miała na sobie. Wyszła z łazienki i położyła się na łóżku. Po chwili włączyła laptopa, który leżał obok niej. Zmieniła pozycję siadając, za plecy podłożyła sobie poduszkę i oparła się o ramę łóżka. Weszła na Facebooka. Zobaczyła, że ma wiadomość.

_Quinn Fabray: Przepraszam. _

Santana zauważyła zieloną kropkę w rogu okna rozmowy, co oznaczało, że blondynka była online.

_Santana Lopez: Za co? _

_Quinn Fabray: Za pocałunek. _

_Santana Lopez: Żałujesz tego? _

Santana zaczęła obawiać się, że Quinn tego żałuję bo przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie odpisała. Bała się, że to rzeczywiście może wszystko między nimi zmienić. I to na gorsze. Bała się, że to wszystko co udało im się zbudować w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni po prostu runie przez jeden wyskok, którego żadna z nich nie żałowała. Chyba. Pasek rozmowy podświetlił się na czerwono co oznaczało, że Quinn odpisała.

_Quinn Fabray: Nie. Ale nie powinnam była tego robić. _

_Santana Lopez: Ale zrobiłaś. _

_Quinn Fabray: Wiem, co zrobiłam, Lopez. _

_Santana Lopez: ; *_

_Quinn Fabray: ? _

_Santana Lopez: Nic. Po prostu dramatyzujesz. _

_Quinn Fabray: Wcale nie dramatyzuje. _

_Santana Lopez: Właśnie, że tak. I przestań zaprzeczać okay? Z resztą ustaliłyśmy wcześniej, że nic między nami się nie zmieniło. _

Quinn znowu nie odpisała. Nie wiedziała co ma jej powiedzieć. Coś się zmieniło, ale nie wiedziała co. Ale sposób w jaki latynoska na nią patrzyła był inny niż dotychczas. Przynajmniej takie Quinn miała wrażenie. Nigdy nie czuła tego, co teraz czuje w jej obecności. Nigdy się nie denerwowała kiedy przyszło jej z nią rozmawiać. Teraz tak.

_Quinn Fabray: Wszystko się zmieniło. _

Tym razem to Santana nie wiedziała co napisać. Quinn miała rację i to bolało ją najbardziej. Mimo tego, że żadna z nich nie żałowała tego co między nimi zaszło. Każda z nich czuła, że coś się zmieniło. Santana przypomniała sobie jak Quinn w tedy na nią patrzyła. Czuła się jakby była dla Quinn wszystkim. Jakby nic innego nie istniało.

_Santana Lopez: Co masz na myśli?_

_Quinn Fabray: Dobrze wiesz. _

_Santana Lopez: Wiem. Ale chcę się upewnić. _

_Quinn Fabray: W czym dokładnie? _

Santana uśmiechnęła się do monitora.

_Santana Lopez: Przyjedź, to się przekonasz. _

Quinn odczytała wiadomość i wylogowała się z Facebooka. Podeszła do szafy i zastanawiała się w co się ubrać. Potrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem. Jak mogła zastanawiać się w co się ubrać? Wyciągnęła czarne rurki i różową koszulkę z naszytą kieszonką.

Kilka minut później jechała samochodem w kierunku domu Santany.

* * *

**A/N: Witam. W końcu udało mi się napisać ten rozdział. Trochę to zajęło. Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie literówki, nie tylko w tym rozdziale ale we wszystkich. Ktoś z was ma Twittera? Ja właśnie założyłam, znajdziecie mnie pod ThreeTimesThing. Generalnie jeśli komuś podoba się lub nie, liczę na wasze uwagi i sugestie. W końcu do tego jest opcja 'reviev' prawda? ; )**


	7. Everything's (Not) Fine

Quinn wybrała najdłuższą drogę jaką mogła. Gdy już miała skręcać w drogę prowadzącą do domu Santany, nie zrobiła tego. Kilkakrotnie zrobiła kółko wokół Lima Heights. Bała się konfrontacji z Santaną. Tego co jej powie i tego co zrobi. A może raczej tego czego nie zrobi.

Przecież zaledwie miesiąc temu rozstała się z Brittany.

Zaledwie miesiąc temu znowu zaczęły ze sobą normalnie rozmawiać.

Jeździła w kółko od jakiejś godziny. Ile to już było kółek? Dwanaście, a może trzynaście? Chyba po ósmym przestała liczyć. Gdy kolejny raz znalazła się przy wjeździe na Lima Heights w końcu skręciła. Przejechała kilkaset metrów prosto, później skręciła w lewo i pokonała kolejne kilka zatrzymując swój samochód na podjeździe domu rodziny Lopez tuż przed bramą wjazdową, która była otwarta. Dom Santany był duży. Można powiedzieć, że zbudowany w kalifornijskim stylu. Ściany miały brązowy odcień i część z nich, z przodu domu była pokryta dekoracyjnym murem z cegieł w kolorze ciemno bordowym. Wejście otoczone było kolumnami, które podtrzymywały zadaszenie nadając całemu domowi wyglądu jakby był wyciągnięty z hiszpańskiej Catalonii. Można by pomyśleć, że tuż za nim znajdowała się winnica. Dodatkowo charakter tego miejsca oddawało to, że dom otoczony był, jak na standardy w ich mieście, dosyć egzotycznymi gatunkami drzew i roślin. Był zupełnie inny niż większość domów w ich mieście.

Światła w domu były przyciemnione i Quinn zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak jest późno. Spojrzała na zegarek. 20:15. Z domu wyjechała ok. 18.45, więc wygląda na to, że musiała zrobić więcej niż 12 rund dookoła Lima Heighst. Wzięła głęboki oddech i wyszła z samochodu. Spojrzała w kierunku drzwi. Santana stała oparta o jedną z kolumn i bacznie obserwowała Quinn zbliżającą się do niej.

- Liczyłam na to, że zjawisz się szybciej niż dwie godziny po tym jak rozmawiałyśmy. – Santana zaczęła z kwaśnym uśmiechem na ustach. To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Brawo, Quinn, udało ci się.

- Umm… Przepraszam. Musiałam coś załatwić. – Quinn przeniosła wzrok na swoje ręce i zaczęła bawić się paznokciami.

- Serio? W takim razie chyba masz pracę o której nikt nie wie biorąc pod uwagę to, że zrobiłaś dokładnie 16 rund obok domu Mercedes. Jesteś kurierem tak? A może dowozisz pizzę? – brunetka podeszła bliżej.

- Przestań. Nie możesz być zła na to, że przyjechałam później niż się tego spodziewałaś.

- Nie jestem. Po prostu nie rozumiem czego się tak boisz, Q.

Quinn też nie wiedziała dlaczego zachowywała się w ten sposób. To, że wszystko między nią a Santaną zmieniło się na zawsze po tej nocy, którą spędziły razem było pewne ale Quinn nie wiedziała czy zmieniło się na gorsze, czy na lepsze.

- Wszystkiego.

- Błagam cię, Fabray. To, że się z tobą przespałam wcale nie znaczy, że jestem w tobie zakochana czy coś koło tego. Więc jeśli chodzi o to, nie masz się co martwić. Z resztą już ustaliłyśmy, że żadna z nas tego nie żałuje. Ale… - Santana w jednej sekundzie znalazła się jeszcze bliżej Quinn i objęła ją w talii zbliżając swoje usta do jej ucha. – Zastanawiam się jak właściwie do tego doszło. Przecież ty, Quinn Fabray, zawzięta katoliczka nie zrobiła by tego z dziewczyną prawda? A może jes-

- Zamknij się. – Quinn przerwała jej, odsunęła się do brunetki i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Santana wywróciła oczami. – Przyjechałam tutaj, aby ustalić, że nic się nie zmieniło. Ale nie potrafię, kiedy zachowujesz się w ten sposób Santana! – Quinn wyraźnie zaczęła uwalniać emocje, które tkwiły w niej od dawna.

- Kurwa, Quinn przestań robić z tego wielki dramat. Stało się, spędziłyśmy razem noc. Wydział sztuk dramatycznych na Yale będzie z ciebie zadowolony. – na jej twarzy pojawił się ten szyderczy uśmiech, który sprawiał, że Quinn za każdym razem miała ochotę ją spoliczkować.

- Nienawidzę cię, Lopez. – wycedziła przez zęby.

- Ja ciebie też. Więc jak widzisz nic się nie zmieniło. - na twarzy Quinn pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. – Idziemy na pizzę? Umieram z głodu.

- Okay, Breadstix? – Santana pokiwała głową i ruszyła w kierunku samochodu blondynki.

- Żeby było jasne, to nie jest randka. – Quinn szturchnęła Santanę w ramię i obie wsiadły do jej auta.

* * *

- Rozmawiałam z Rachel. – Quinn zaczęła kiedy wyszły z samochodu pod Breadstix.

- Na temat? – Santana przymrużyła oczy.

- Waszego powrotu do New Directions.

- O nie, nie ma mowy. Teraz, kiedy już wiem jak to jest być tą pierwszą nie mam zamiaru śpiewać chórków Rachel. – Santana otworzyła drzwi i przepuściła Quinn.

- Wcale nie musisz. Ustaliłyśmy, że podczas każdego występu Troubletones zaśpiewają jedną piosenkę.

W restauracji zajętych było kilka stolików. Po sali krzątały się trzy kelnerki podchodząc do poszczególnych stolików z zamówionym daniem i odchodząc z naczyniami. W lewym rogu sali, przy wieloosobowym stoliku Quinn zauważyła Finna i Rachel.

- I Berry się na to zgodziła? – Santana przeczesała włosy ręką.

- Sama ją zapytaj. – Quinn wskazała głową stolik przy którym siedzieli Finn i Rachel.

Santana ruszyła w ich stronę, Quinn zaraz za nią.

- Finchel. – brunetka rzuciła na powitanie siadając przy stoliku tuż obok Rachel. Quinn usiadła naprzeciwko nich, obok Finna.

Oboje wyglądali na zszokowanych widokiem Santany. A może bardziej Santany z Quinn.

- Quinntana. Miło was widzieć. – Rachel uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Quinn… CO?! – Santana zmrużyła oczy i wyglądała jakby ktoś właśnie przybił jej piątkę. W twarz. Krzesłem.

- No wiesz, Quinn, Santana… Quinntana. Rozumiesz? – Rachel jak najlepiej mogła starała się wytłumaczyć to co powiedziała chwilę temu.

- Wanky. – to wszystko co Santana mogła powiedzieć.

Przy stoliku zapanowała chwila ciszy. Finn nadal wyglądał na zdziwionego widokiem Quinn i Santany w swoim towarzystwie wciąż żywych. Uważał on zawsze, że ta dwójka uwalnia z siebie wszystko co najgorsze gdy jest w swoim towarzystwie. Zawsze zastanawiał się co by się stało gdyby tak na jeden dzień zakuć je w kajdanki. Ciekawiło go to, ale bał się, że któraś z nich mogła by nie wyjść z tego żywa. Ten duet był dla niego jak tykająca bomba.

Quinn kopnęła Santanę pod stołem.

- Kurwa! – słowo wypowiedziane przez Santanę było na tyle głośne, że kilka osób przy trzech najbliższych stolikach zwróciło się w ich stronę.

- Co jest? – zapytał Finn.

- Nic. - brunetka spojrzała w kierunku Quinn, która patrzyła na nią jakby oczekiwała reakcji. Santana dobrze wiedziała, że chodzi jej o Rachel i o powrót do New Directions.

- Quinn, rozmawiałaś z Santaną? – Quinn pokiwała głową i Rachel zwróciła się do Santany. – Więc co ty na to? Wrócicie? Rozmawiałam z Mercedes i powiedziała, że jeżeli wszystkie się zgodzicie to ona też wróci.

- Zastanowię się. – Santana oparła się łokciami o stół i zwróciła do Finna – Gruby, przestań się na mnie patrzeć jakbym przejechała ci psa.

Quinn próbowała nie zacząć się śmiać. Twarz Finna naprawdę wyglądała tak jakby Santana zrobiła mu coś okropnego. Nie skomentował tego co brunetka do niego powiedziała. Potrząsnął głową i przeniósł swój wzrok na Rachel.

Santana wstała od stolika i pociągnęła Quinn za rękę. Obie skierowały się do stolika po drugiej stronie sali. Po chwili podeszła do nich kelnerka by przyjąć zamówienie. Wzięły średnią pizzę pepperoni i po szklance coli z lodem i cytryną.

- Wiesz, że Shelby wyjeżdża z miasta? – Santana nie wiadomo dlaczego zaczęła ten temat. Quinn pokiwała głową. – Dlaczego nigdy nie chcesz rozmawiać ze mną o Beth?

Kelnerka przyniosła ich pizzę.

- Bo nie ma o czym rozmawiać. Jedz. – Quinn ucięła temat, jak zwykle kiedy dotyczył on Beth. Nałożyła na swój talerz kawałek pizzy.

Santana nic nie powiedziała. Również wzięła kawałek pizzy i położyła go na talerzu. Wzięła łyk napoju. Zjadły w ciszy. Kiedy kelnerka podeszła do nich z rachunkiem, Santana podała jej banknot z nominałem 50 dolarów. Po chwili kobieta wróciła z resztą. Wyszły z restauracji i udały się do samochodu Quinn.

* * *

Całą drogę do domu Santany spędziły w ciszy. Santana przełączała kanały w radiu w poszukiwaniu czego odpowiedniego. Skoczyło się na tym, że je wyłączyła i cisza między nimi stała się jeszcze bardziej niezręczna.

- Nie powinnam była zaczynać tego tematu. – Santana odezwała się kiedy wjechały na podjazd do jej domu. Quinn nic nie odpowiedziała. – Przepraszam, okay? Chociaż wciąż nie wiem dlaczego nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać.

- Ty nic nie rozumiesz.

- To mi wytłumacz, do cholery. – Santana obróciła się swoim fotelu tak aby skupić swój wzrok bezpośrednio na blondynce obok. – Może jak z kimś pogadasz w końcu przestaniesz być tą drama queen i kurwa zejdziesz na jebaną ziemię. I przestaniesz zachowywać się jakby nic na tym zajebanym świecie cię nie obchodziło.

Quinn nic nie odpowiedziała. Nawet nie spojrzała w kierunku brunetki.

- Nie to nie. – Santana wróciła do wcześniej zajmowane pozycji i otworzyła drzwi samochodu. – Pewnie dlatego, że zachowujesz się właśnie w ten sposób nie masz nikogo przy sobie.

Santana wysiadła z samochodu i trzasnęła za sobą drzwiami z całej siły. W oczach Quinn pojawiły się łzy. Usłyszała prawdę i to ją zabolało. Przekręciła kluczyć w stacyjce uruchamiając silnik samochodu. Spojrzała w lusterko sprawdzając czy nic nie jedzie i ruszyła spod domu Santany.


	8. Game On

Poniedziałek, dzień, którego wszyscy zgodnie nienawidzą. Nowy tydzień, nowe wydarzenia.

Dla Quinn ten poniedziałek nie był jak każdy inny pod jednym względem, który nosił nazwę Santana Lopez. Od sobotniego wieczoru, który zakończył się tak jak się zakończył, żadna z nich nie odezwała się do siebie wzajemnie. Quinn nie była tym zdziwiona. Bo dlaczego Santana miałaby to zrobić?

Wizja tego, że dzisiaj najprawdopodobniej się spotkają prześladowała Quinn już od niedzielnego poranka. I właśnie od tej samej chwili zastanawiała się co powie Santanie. Czy powinna ją przeprosić? Ale za co? W pewnym sensie uważała, że to Santana powinna przeprosić ją za to, że była… sobą. Ale powiedziała jej prawdę, którą tylko ona mogła jej wyznać. Nie chodzi już o to, że nikt inny nie był tak brutalnie szczery, żeby powiedzieć Quinn co tak naprawdę myśli, ale bardziej o to, że tylko ona zauważyła co się dzieje.

Quinn chciała ją spotkać i porozmawiać.

Minęły już trzy lekcje a po Santanie ani śladu.

* * *

Przyszedł czas na spotkanie klubu glee. Rachel, podczas lekcji angielskiego zdążyła już przekazać Quinn 'cudowną' wiadomość dotyczącą powrotu Mercedes, Brittany, Sugar i Santany do New Directions.

Quinn weszła do klasy. Pierwsze co rzuciło jej się w oczy to oczywiście Santana leżąca na fortepianie, podpierająca się łokciami i patrząca w kierunku drzwi. Patrząca na nią. Słowo 'patrząca' była z pewnością złym określeniem. Santana mierzyła ją wzrokiem. Od stóp po sam czubek głowy. Gdy już skończyła swoją wzrokową penetrację oblizała dolną wargę i zeszła z pianina. Gdy już to zrobiła ponownie spojrzała w stronę Quinn, która zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że od dobrej minuty stoi w drzwiach. W końcu ruszyła z miejsca i zajęła krzesło w drugim rzędzie.

Po chwili dwie ręce przewieszone były przez jej barki. Jedna z wędrowała coraz niżej w kierunku jej dekoltu. Poczuła oddech na swojej szyi. Z jakiegoś powodu nie protestowała, miała tylko nadzieję, że nikt tego nie widzi.

- Nie spinaj się Fabray, nikt nie zwraca na nas uwagi. – Santana zaczęła składać delikatne pocałunki na jej szyi. Do klasy wszedł Pan Schuester.

Santana oderwała swoje usta o szyi Quinn, jednak nie zabrała swoich rąk i jej oddech wciąż odczuwalny był na barku Quinn.

Pan Schueter zaczął od wiadomości na temat powrotu dziewczyn z Troubletones. A ręce Santany wciąż obejmowały Quinn. Jej podbródek spoczywał na jej barku. Później mówił na temat sobotnich zawodów i gratulował wszystkim. Santana wciąż nie zwolniła uścisku. Następnie mówił, że przygotowania do zawodów regionalnych trzeba zacząć już teraz. Santana wciąż ją obejmowała. Chwilę później udzielił głosu Rachel, która przedstawiła swój monolog na temat tego jaka jest z nich dumna. Quinn była pewna, że Santana wywróciła oczami. I to nie raz. Wciąż ją obejmowała. Pewnie wszyscy zdążyli to już zauważyć. Ale przecież, to, że dziewczyna obejmuje swoją przyjaciółkę jest normalne. Nawet kiedy jest lesbijką.

Zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę i dopiero w tym momencie Santana wypuściła Quinn z uścisku.

* * *

_Tamtego sobotniego wieczoru. _

_Santana wróciła do domu. Nie była zła na Quinn, nie mogła być. Po prostu nie rozumiała dlaczego zawsze zachowuje się w ten sposób. Dlaczego zawsze wszystkich od siebie odtrąca. Zwłaszcza ją. Bo przecież to nie był pierwszy raz kiedy Quinn osunęła się od niej. Wcześniej miało to miejsce gdy była w ciąży, co częściowo mogło być winą Santany, ale tylko dlatego, że nie wiedziała jak ma się zachować w stosunku do Quinn, która była w ciąży z jej potencjalnym chłopakiem. Właściwie nie chodziło nawet o Pucka, on odgrywał tutaj najmniejszą rolę. Tak naprawdę Santana bała się, że zrobi coś niewłaściwie, że zrani Quinn w jakikolwiek sposób i nie chciała tego. Wolała się odsunąć, a Quinn nie zrobiła nic żeby zatrzymać ją przy sobie. _

_Za drugim razem sytuacja potoczyła się zupełnie inaczej. Były w trzeciej klasie, a Quinn jakimś cudownym trafem wróciła do Cheeriosek. Oczywiście dowiedziała się też, że Santana przez wakacje zrobiła sobie cycki, co z niewiadomego powodu wywołało u niej oburzenie. Oczywiście powiedziała o tym trenerce. Tak oto Quinn, żeby nie mówić znowu, odebrała pozycję Santanie wracając na szczyt piramidy i zostając kapitanką drużyny._

_Przez całą trzecią klasę ich relacja była słodko-gorzka. Można powiedzieć, że jak zwykle, aczkolwiek tym razem, mimo wszystko, okazywały sobie więcej nienawiści niż sympatii. Na początku roku do ich szkoły przeniósł się Sam Rybiousty Striptizer z Kentucky Evans. Quinn z niewiadomego powodu zaczęła się z nim spotykać. Jak powiedziała Rachel byli jak Barbie i Ken. _

* * *

_Santana leżała na swoim łóżku, w uszach miała słuchawki z których roznosił się dźwięk piosenki Aerosmith – Crazy. Santana zawsze lubiła klasyki rocka. Cały czas nie mogła przestać myśleć o Quinn. O ich rozmowie, która miała miejsce jakieś dwie godziny temu i o wszystkim innym z nią związanym. Z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafiła sobie odpuścić. Teraz, jak nigdy wcześniej, z jakiegoś dziwnego, niezrozumiałego dla niej samej powodu zaczęło jej zależeć na Quinn. I może nawet bardziej niż powinno. To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy musiała otwarcie przyznać, że seks coś zmienił. I dokładnie tak się stało, zmienił wszystko. Począwszy od tego, jak Quinn na nią patrzyła, poprzez to jakie emocje pojawiały się gdy się uśmiechała i sprawiała, że Santana nie mogła skupić się na niczym innym tylko na niej, kończąc na tym jak zachowywała się kiedy Santana była w pobliżu. _

_Właśnie w tym momencie Santana postanowiła ją przetestować. Sprawdzić jak wszystko się potoczy, nie mogła tak po prostu odpuścić. Za dużo zdążyła zauważyć żeby tak po prostu zostawić Quinn. Z resztą Santana nigdy nie uważała, że Quinn jest w stu procentach heteroseksualna. Więc dlaczego by tego nie sprawdzić? _

_Zabawę czas zacząć. _

* * *

Biologia, przedmiot, którego Santana nienawidziła po prostu za to, że jest. To, że była córką lekarza wcale nie pomagało jej w nauce na te lekcje. Być może nawet pogarszało całą sprawę, bo Santana miała wrażenie, że jaką ocenę by nie dostała nie była wystarczająco dobra.

Siedziała w drugiej ławce, w środkowym rzędzie razem z Kurtem. Po jej prawej, w ławce obok siedziała Quinn z jaką dziewczyną, którą Santana mogła przysiąc, widziała pierwszy raz w swoim życiu. Właściwie tak samo mogła powiedzieć o Quinn. Wcześniej nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że chodzą razem na biologię.

- Na przyszyły tydzień macie przygotować projekty. – Pan Clark wyrwał Santanę z rozmyślań.

- Co konkretniej mamy zrobić? – Kurt odezwał się odrywając wzrok od telefonu, który ukrywał pod ławką odpisując na smsy od Blaine'a.

- Wyhodować fasolę, zborze, rzeżuchę. Cokolwiek. Musicie przygotować po dwa naczynia, w jednym, któreś z waszych roślin będzie rosnąć normalnie, z pomocą wody i energii słonecznej, do drugiego naczynia z nasionami będziecie wlewać wodę z nawozem. Później spiszecie obserwacje i wnioski. Prawda, że proste? Też tak myślę. – Pan Clark podsumował nie czekając na odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. – Teraz dobiorę was w pary. – usiadł przy biurku, poprawił okulary na nosie i spojrzał w dziennik. Po chwili zaczął dobierać wszystkich w pary. – Quinn Fabray i… - zatrzymał się na chwile, ponownie spoglądać w dziennik. – Santana Lopez.

Obie spojrzały na siebie. Na twarzy Quinn widoczna była jakaś nutka obawy. Natomiast na twarzy Santany pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech.

- Czas wdrążyć plan w życie. – mruknęła pod nosem tak aby nikt inny nie mógł jej usłyszeć.

* * *

- Kupię nasiona i nawóz w drodze do domu. – Quinn powiedziała gdy podeszła do Santany, która wkładała książki do swojej szafki.

- Okay, wpadnę do ciebie zaraz po treningu. – Santana uśmiechnęła się zamykając szafkę, odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła przed siebie.

* * *

Quinn właśnie usiadła przy wyspie kuchennej i zaczęła nawijać na widelec spaghetti kiedy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Santana jak zwykle zjawiła się w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Wstała z krzesła i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Przekręciła klamkę i zanim zdążyła się zorientować Santana była już w środku. Jak widać Santanie starczyło czasu żeby zajrzeć do domu bo nie miała już na sobie uniformu cheerlederki, a czarne rurki i mocno wydekoltowany czerwony t-shirt. Wyglądała dobrze, z resztą jak zwykle.

- O, jedzenie. – powiedziała kierując się do kuchni.

- To moje. – Quinn rzuciła zjawiając się w kuchni chwilę później. Ale było już za późno, Santana nawinęła już porcję spaghetti na widelec i właśnie pakowała ją do buzi. – Teraz już twoje.

- Sorry, nie zdążyłam zjeść. – wyjaśniła kiedy już przeżuła porcję jedzenia. – Tak czy inaczej, muszę przyznać, że nawet dobrze gotujesz.

- Dziękuję. – na twarzy Quinn pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Skierowała się do lodówki i wyjęła z niej dzbanek z herbatą, z szafki wyjęła dwie wysokie szklanki i nalała do nich napoju po czym przysunęła jedną ze szklanek w kierunku Santany, a drugą zostawiła bliżej siebie. Tymczasem Santana kończyła już przygotowane przez nią spaghetti.

- Jak to możliwe, że zjadłaś to tak szybko? – Quinn była wyraźnie zszokowana.

- Byłam głodna. – Santana wzięła szklankę do ręki i zrobiła łyk napoju.

- Skoro już zjadłaś. – Quinn wzięła talerz po spaghetti i włożyła go do zlewu – Możemy się zająć naszym projektem.

* * *

Santana leżała na łóżku i patrzyła na Quinn, która siedziała na fotelu przy biurku sprawdzając ich maila klasowego, na którego Pan Clark miał przysłać szczegółowe wytyczne co do ich projektu.

- Musimy wyłożyć watę w tych pojemnikach a następnie nasypać na nią nasiona. – Quinn nie oderwała wzroku od komputera.

- Modelki jedzą watę.

- Ty też. – Quinn wstała z krzesła i zaczęła nakładać watę do pojemników. Santana wywróciła oczami. – Mogłabyś z łaski swej wstać i mi pomóc?

Santana mimowolnie wstała z łóżka, podeszła do Quinn i oparła podbródek o jej bark.

- Całkiem nieźle ci idzie.

- Wykaż się, Lopez. – Quinn wręczyła jej pudełko z nasionami i ruszyła w kierunku łóżka kładąc się na nim. Z całych sił starała się nie patrząc w kierunku Santany przebijającej tekturowe pudełko paznokciem.

- Gotowe. – oświadczyła po chwili.

- Już? – Santana kiwnęła głową. – A woda?

- Lubisz dyrygować ludźmi prawda, Q? – Quinn kiwnęła głową tak samo jak zrobiła to chwilę temu Santana.

- Profesjonalnie nazywa się to kierowaniem zasobami ludzkimi. – Quinn wstała z łóżka i podeszła bliżej Santany. – I tak, lubię to.

Santana uśmiechnęła się i położyła rękę w talii Quinn przyciągając ją bliżej siebie.

- Co ty robisz? – Quinn zapytała.

- Kieruję zasobami ludzkimi.

Nim Quinn zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, usta Santany znalazły się na jej ustach. Pocałunek był wręcz idealny, taki o jakim marzy każda dziewczyna, taki o jakim Quinn myślała, że może wydarzyć się tylko w filmie. A teraz wszystko działo się tutaj. W jej pokoju, mniej niż metr od jej łóżka. Quinn odwzajemniła pocałunek. Nie planowała tego, po prostu stało się. Nie mogła z tym walczyć. Obie ręce Santany znalazły się w jej talii, przysuwając ją jeszcze bliżej siebie. Każdy dotyk brunetki wywoływał dreszcze na ciele Quinn i to nie tylko w miejscach gdzie ją dotykała, ale w każdym innym.

- Nie powinnaś całować mnie w ten sposób. – Quinn powiedziała przerywając pocałunek.

- Mogę inaczej.

Na twarzy Santany pojawił się ten szatański uśmiech. Chwilę później jej usta znowu znalazły się na ustach Quinn, tym razem w pocałunku o wiele głębszym i bardziej namiętnym.

Lopez 1 – 0 Fabray

* * *

**A/N: Hej. Ciężko było zabrać się za pisanie tego rozdziału, gdyż musiałam skupić się na szkole. Ale teraz kiedy mamy chwilę wolnego, skończyłam go i postanowiłam opublikować. Podoba wam się? Dajcie znać. ;-)**


	9. First Date

Dni tygodnia mijały dzień po dniu. Kolejno każdy z nich kończył się tak samo – Santana przyjeżdżała do Quinn, żeby popracować nad ich projektem, w każdym razie taki był ich zamiar, jednak zawsze kończyło się na tym, że obie leżały na łóżku i całowały się. Quinn, może i chciała czegoś więcej, ale bała się tego, co mogłoby wydarzyć się później. A Santana nie naciskała. Nigdy nie została u Quinn na noc, choć blondynka tak naprawdę tego chciała, aczkolwiek nigdy nie powiedziała tego na głos. Chyba byłoby jej to łatwiej powiedzieć przy wszystkich innych, jak na przykład przy Samie, Finnie czy nawet Pucku, ale nie przy Santanie. Przy niej nie mogła okazać żadnej słabości, przysięgła to sobie już dawno temu, kiedy spotkały się po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Na czym stały teraz? Wciąż tylko się przyjaźniły? A może 'friends with benefits' było dla nich najodpowiedniejszym określeniem?

To pytania, które dręczyły Quinn każdego wieczoru gdy brunetka mówiła 'widzimy się jutro, Fabray', lekko całowała ją w policzek i opuszczała jej sypialnię. Każdego dnia ten sam scenariusz powtarzał się jakby ktoś wciskał przycisk zatrzymaj, następnie cofnij i odtwórz ponownie. Kompletna paranoja.

* * *

_Trzy tygodnie później._

Święta Bożego Narodzenia zbliżały się wielkimi krokami. Witryny sklepów zaczęły już być przystrajane w świąteczne dekoracje, a wszędzie wokół można było już ogólnie narastającą panikę związaną z zakupem prezentów pod choinkę.

Quinn i Santana od momentu gdy oddały swój projekt na biurko Pana Clarka, tydzień po tym jak go zadał, widywały się tylko w szkole, na korytarzu, podczas spotkań glee i na lekcjach, które miały razem. To z pewnością nie dawało im zbyt wielu okazji żeby porozmawiać. Ale Quinn nie mogła narzekać na brak zainteresowania ze strony Santany. Podczas spotkań klubu glee siedziały teraz razem w ostatnim rzędzie. Santana często bawiła się palcami Quinn albo zataczała ósemki na jej kolanie swoim palcem wskazującym. To były proste gesty, które sprawiały, że na twarzy blondynki pojawiał się uśmiech.

- Co robisz w weekend? – Santana niewiadomo skąd pojawiła się obok Quinn, gdy ta przechodziła korytarzem.

- Postanowiłam zrobić sobie maraton filmów z Kate Hudson. – Quinn zatrzymała się.

- Kate Hudson? Poważnie, Q? Przecież to wszystko to ckliwe komedie romantyczne. Od kiedy lubisz takie filmy?

- Muszę zacząć przyzwyczajać się do widoku płaczących dziewczyn tak?

- I co w związku z tym? – Santana skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – Ah, no tak. Yale.

- Właśnie. – Quinn uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Była wdzięczna, że Santana sama odpowiedziała sobie na swoje pytanie. – A więc będę u ciebie w piątek o 18.

- Czekaj, co? – Santana zmrużyła oczy.

- Ty. Ja. Piątek. Twój dom. I maraton komedii romantycznych. – Quinn zmniejszyła odległość między nimi. – I tak, to jest randka.

Quinn pocałowała Santanę w policzek, obróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła za rogiem. Santana cały czas była zmieszana. Z resztą nie pierwszy raz, Quinn sprawiała, że czuła się właśnie w ten sposób. Brunetka potrząsnęła głową i ruszyła w kierunku szatni Cheeriosek.

* * *

Piątek nadszedł zdecydowanie szybciej niż Santana mogła się tego spodziewać. Właściwie zdecydowanie za szybko. Dzisiaj miała 'randkę' z Quinn. Jeśli to można było tak nazwać, bo przecież miały tylko oglądać filmy. Wcześniej nie spodziewała się tego, że Quinn wyjdzie do niej z taką propozycją. Ale teraz wszystko wydawało się być inne, niż jeszcze pół roku temu, gdy razem z Brittany i Quinn były w ich pokoju w Nowym Jorku. Jakby nie patrząc plan Santany zaczął się sprawdzać i szczerze, zaczynała się trochę bać tego jak wszystko może się skończyć.

Zamiast testując Quinn, tak naprawdę zaczęła testować siebie.

_**QuinnFabray: Będę za 15 minut.**_

Santana odebrała wiadomość i wstała ze swojego miejsca na kanapie. Zaczęła nerwowo krążyć po salonie. Doskonale wiedziała z jakiego powodu się denerwuje. Nie miała już siły dłużej testować Quinn. Jeżeli to była gra, a one dwie były po przeciwnych stronach, Santana uważała, że to ona przegrywała w tej grze, którą ona rozpoczęła i o której Quinn nie miała pojęcia. Teraz tego żałowała.

Usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że spędziła 15 minut na chodzeniu w kółko. Podeszła do drzwi i jednym ruchem ręki przekręciła klamkę otwierając je. Naprzeciw niej stała Quinn z uśmiechem na ustach i kilkoma filmami w ręce. Santana bez słowa wpuściła ją do środka.

- Quinn, jak miło cię widzieć. – niewiadomo skąd pojawiła się mama Santany. – Dawno cię u nas nie było. Santana dlaczego nie mówiłaś nic, że Quinn nas odwiedzi?

Matka Santany, Mirabel, jest jedną z tych bardzo gościnnych osób. Dom Santany zawsze był otwarty dla innych, dlatego zawsze ktoś u niej był. Najczęściej przesiadywało u niej pół rodziny. I oczywiście zawsze się coś działo. Generalnie na nudę nie można było narzekać.

- Umm… Nie mówiłam? – Mirabel potrząsnęła głową. – W takim razie musiałam zapomnieć.

- Quinn, oczywiście zjesz z nami?

I w tym momencie Santana zaczęła krzyczeć po hiszpańsku, oczywiście Quinn nie mogła nic zrozumieć. Fakt, chodziła na hiszpański, ale miała wrażenie, że Pan Schuester już czwarty rok uczy ich tego samego. Prawdopodobnie właśnie tak było. Zastanawiające dla niej było to dlaczego Santana zareagowała właśnie w ten sposób. Teraz i jej matka zaczęła coś krzyczeć, później znowu Santana i tak w kółko. Rodzina Lopez z pewnością należała do tych głośnych, a przynajmniej jej część.

- Okay! – Santana w końcu powiedziała coś zrozumiałego dla Quinn. – Zejdziemy na kolację za pól godziny.

Santana wzięła Quinn za rękę i pociągnęła ją w stronę schodów prowadzących na piętro domu. Po chwili były już w pokoju Santany. Quinn miała wrażenie jakby nigdy wcześniej tutaj nie była. Wszystko w pokoju wyglądało inaczej niż wtedy, gdy była tu po raz ostatni. Na ścianach znajdowała się czarna tapeta z motywem srebrnych, małych listków. Rolety w oknach były zasłonięte. W pomieszczeniu światła nadawała tylko lampa w rogu pokoju. Na ścianach wisiało kilka zdjęć. Łóżko stało tu gdzie wcześniej, po przeciwnej stronie okna. Po jego lewej, tuż obok drzwi wejściowych znajdowała się mała toaletka. Naprzeciwko stała duża drewniana szafa, obok której były drzwi prowadzące do łazienki.

- Sporo się tutaj zmieniło. – Quinn przyznała siadając na łóżku.

- Dawno cię tutaj nie było. – Santana usiadła na krześle przy toaletce i obróciła się w stronę blondynki. – Jakieś dwa lata.

Dokładnie dwa lata. Quinn doskonale pamiętała kiedy była tutaj ostatni raz. Było to w drugiej klasie, na początku roku szkolnego. Wracały wtedy z treningu i Santana zaproponowała wieczór filmowy. Quinn oczywiście się zgodziła. Patrząc teraz na to miała wrażenie, że wtedy wszystko wydawało się takie proste. Ona i Santana były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Quinn była w związku z Finnem, który był rozgrywającym a ona kapitanką Cheeriosek. Byli najpopularniejszą parą w szkole, można byłoby pomyśleć, że mieli świat u swoich stóp. Ale Quinn popełniła jeden błąd. Upiła się po raz pierwszy w życiu, przespała się z Puckiem i zaszła w ciąże. To zmieniło jej życie nieodwracalnie.

- Odkąd zaszłam w ciążę. – Quinn przerwała ciszę. – O co zrobiłaś awanturę chwilę temu?

- Ah, to… - Santana wstała z miejsca i podeszła do łóżka. Usiadła obok Quinn. – Nie byłam pewna czy chcesz przebywać w towarzystwie mojej rodziny. Ale jak zwykle moja mama mnie zaszantażowała, więc teraz jakby nie masz wyjścia. – Quinn zaśmiała się. – I prawdopodobnie wezmą cię za moją dziewczynę.

- Przy okazji pewnie poznam kilka kompromitujących historii na twój temat.

- Nawet się nie waż. – twarz Santany spoważniała.

- Niech zgadnę, jeżeli to zrobię pokażesz mi co robią na Lima Heights? – Santana pokiwała głową. – Nie boję się ciebie, Lopez.

Na twarzy brunetki pojawił się uśmiech. Quinn znowu, w jakiś dziwny sposób miała nad nią władzę. Znała ją za dobrze i doskonale potrafiła to wykorzystać. Teraz udało jej się zawrócić jej w głowie po prostu przez to co powiedziała i przez to jak patrzyła na Santanę tymi piwnymi oczami, które latynoska lubiła w niej najbardziej.

Ich twarze były blisko. Santana przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej i pocałowała Quinn. Tak po prostu to zrobiła. Bez chwili zastanowienia. Nie mogła się powstrzymać. A może lepszym stwierdzeniem byłoby to, że nie chciała się powstrzymać. Quinn odwzajemniła pocałunek. Był on taki jak zawsze, niezwykle delikatny. To właściwie wciąż zaskakiwało Santanę. Nie uważała ona swojej przyjaciółki(?) za osobę delikatną. Ale sposób w taki całowała świadczył o czymś innym.

- To randka, więc zanim do czegoś dojdzie musisz mnie zabrać na kolację. – Quinn powiedziała przerywając pocałunek. Santana zaczęła się śmiać i pokręciła głową.

- Jesteś niemożliwa. – brunetka wstała z łóżka. – W takim razie chodźmy.

* * *

Wszyscy zebrali się w jadalni domu rodziny Lopez. Na ogromnym stole znajdowała się masa jedzenia, można się było najeść od samego patrzenia. Santana i Quinn usiadły mniej-więcej w środku towarzystwa. Quinn czuła się trochę nieswojo jako jedyna osoba nie mówiąca płynnie po hiszpańsku, aczkolwiek Santana poświęciła jej całą swoją uwagę. Blondynka czuła się tak jakby nikt poza nią w tym pokoju nie istniał. Jakby była jedyną osobą na świecie. I właśnie w tym momencie, podczas kolacji na której była obecna spora część rodziny Santany, Quinn zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jest w niej nieodwołalnie zakochana. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje.

- Przeproszę was na chwilę. – Quinn uśmiechnęła się delikatnie wstając od stołu. Potrzebowała powietrza. Gdy wyszła z jadalni zauważyła, że drzwi balkonowe w salonie, które prowadziły na tył domu były otwarte.

Gdy już wyszła na zewnątrz wzięła głęboki wdech po czym powoli zaczęła wypuszczać zaczerpnięte powietrze z płuc. Czuła, że cała się trzęsie. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego nie tylko jej ciało, ale i jej umysł reagował w ten sposób. To było pewne, bała się. Zastanawiała się jak mogła do tego dopuścić. To wszystko z pewnością było nieodpowiednie. Nie mogła kochać Santany Lopez, przynajmniej nie w ten sposób. Już nie chodziło nawet o to, że była dziewczyną, bo to już nie robiło jej w tym momencie żadnej, najmniejszej różnicy. Nie mogła kochać Santany, bo ona była jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, osobą, która znała ją jak nikt inny. Nie mogła jej stracić, nie teraz, kiedy za pół roku wszyscy mieli pójść we własnym kierunku.

- Wszystko w porządku? – usłyszała za sobą dobrze znany głos. JEJ głos.

- Uhm… Taak.

- Quinn… - Santana stała już tuż za nią. Quinn czuła jej oddech na swojej szyi. – Chodzi o moją rodzinę? Mówiłam, że to-

- Nie, nie. – potrząsnęła głową. – Twoja rodzina jest wspaniała, sama chciałabym taką mieć. – Quinn obróciła się aby stanąć z Santaną twarzą w twarz. – Chyba czas żeby rozpocząć nasz maraton prawda?

- Tak, chodźmy. – Santana dobrze wiedziała, że Quinn próbuje coś przed nią ukryć, aczkolwiek chyba pierwszy raz w życiu postanowiła ugryźć się w język i nic nie mówić. Nie chciała wywoływać kolejnej kłótni.

* * *

- 'Ślubne wojny' czy 'Jak stracić chłopaka w 10 dni'? – Quinn trzymała w ręku dwie płyty z filmami i próbowała zachowywać się jak najnormalniej potrafiła. Nie chciała dać nic po sobie poznać.

- Co za różnica. – Santana wzruszyła ramionami i otworzyła drzwi swojej szafy. Jej środek wyglądał jakby przeszło tam tornado. Brunetka zaczęła grzebać wśród sterty ubrań. – Ave!

Santana wyciągnęła z szafy butelkę wina. Czerwonego zapewne. Quinn pomyślała, że to nie wróży nic dobrego. Bała się, że jeżeli wypije za dużo powie Santanie o swoim uczuciach do niej. Tymczasem brunetka wyciągnęła z szuflady szafki nocnej korkociąg i zaczęła otwierać butelkę wina. Quinn odwróciła swój wzrok od Santany i włożyła płytę z filmem do laptopa.

- Dlaczego mnie nie dziwi, że wybrałaś właśnie ten film? – Santana siedziała już na łóżku tuż obok niej i podkładała sobie poduszkę pod plecy. Jej wzrok skierowany był na ekran laptopa, na którym właśnie pojawiło się menu główne filmu 'Jak stracić chłopaka w 10 dni'.

Quinn nic nie odpowiedziała tylko odwróciła się i posłała jej delikatny uśmiech. Poprawiła poduszkę za plecami i oparła się ramę łóżka. Santana podała jej butelkę wina.

- Nie powinnam, prowadzę. – tak, to była trafna wymówka. Quinn była z siebie w jakimś stopniu dumna.

- Chyba, nie myślisz, że cię stąd dzisiaj wypuszczę? – Santana uśmiechnęła się dokładnie w ten sposób, którego Quinn tak nienawidziła. Blondynka nachyliła się aby nacisnąć play po czym wróciła do wcześniej zajmowanej pozycji. Wzięła butelkę z rąk Santany. – Brawo, Fabray.

Quinn wywróciła oczami, zrobiła łyka wina i podała butelkę do rąk Santany. Tak jak przypuszczała, wino było czerwone. Oczywiście półsłodkie. Obie skupiły wzrok na ekranie laptopa i podawały butelkę wina między sobą. Nie minęła połowa filmu a ukazało im się dno. Santana odstawiła butelkę na stolik nocny i wróciła do wcześniej zajmowanej pozycji. Położyła głowę na ramieniu Quinn, która mimo wszystko próbowała się skupić na filmie. Ręka Santany znalazła się na jej kolanie i wędrowała coraz wyżej i wyżej po jej udzie. To dodatkowo nie pomagało, Quinn była pewna, że to wszystko co brunetka robiła było celowe. Jakby zaplanowane.

- Przestań. – Quinn wyciągnęła rękę Santany spod swojej sukienki. Nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Nie tym razem.

- Wyluzuj Fabray, nie robię przecież nic złego. – głos Santany był niski, jej ręka ponownie znalazła się na udzie Quinn.

Blondynka pokręciła głową. Zdjęła rękę Santany ze swojego uda i usiadła na skraju łóżka.

- To nie powinno było się wydarzyć. – Quinn zamknęła oczy a jej głos przybrał formę szeptu.

- A więc jednak tego żałujesz? – Quinn pokręciła głową, dobrze wiedziała, że Santana znajduje się tuż za nią. – W takim razie pozwól mi to powtórzyć.

Serce Quinn zaczęło bić w szalonym tempie pomimo tego, że jeszcze nic się nie wydarzyło. Ale miało się wydarzyć. I to już teraz, w tej chwili. Santana jednym ruchem ręki zamknęła laptopa i posłała go na koniec łóżka. Jak się okazało włożyła w to zbyt dużo siły bo laptop z niego spadł. Miała to gdzieś. Jej głównym obiektem zainteresowania była Quinn. Ponownie zbliżyła się do niej. Odgarnęła włosy z jej szyi i odszukała zamek na tyle jej sukienki. Powoli zaczęła go odsuwać. Usłyszała, że oddech Quinn zrobił się cięższy i szybszy. Zaczęła składać delikatne pocałunki na jej szyi.

- Chodź do mnie. – Santana wyszeptała do jej ucha. Quinn obróciła się i jej usta w tym jednej chwili znalazły się na ustach Sanatany. Wiedziała, że w jakimś stopniu źle postępuje. Ale nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Za bardzo tego chciała.

* * *

**A/N: Hej. W końcu udało mi się napisać coś dłuższego. Generalnie, w końcu udało mi się coś napisać. W pewnym sensie jestem dumna z tego rozdziału, chociaż przyznam się miałam kilka różnych pomysłów co do jego zakończenia. Od najbardziej dramatycznych, na najbardziej nieprawdopodobnych kończąc. A skończyło się na wyborze zupełnie innej opcji, o wiele bezpieczniejszej. W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że wam się podoba. ;-)**


	10. I won't leave you

Święta nadeszły szybciej niż można się było tego spodziewać. Wraz z nimi przerwa i czas na trochę odpoczynku. Santana od momentu 'randki' z Quinn zachowywała się dziwnie i nie tylko jej dało się to we znaki ale i wszystkim innymi. Była raczej cicha i spokojna, co było do niej raczej nie podobne, a poza tym nie rzucała obraźliwymi komentarzami i nie szydziła z innych jak zazwyczaj. Coś było nie tak. Za każdym razem, gdy Quinn próbowała zapytać o co chodzi, Santana udawała, że nie wie o co ta ją pyta i odpowiadała, że przecież wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, lekko całowała ją w policzek i odchodziła. Tak było za każdym razem. Dosłownie za każdym.

To wszystko było frustrujące. Dodatkowo Quinn dobijał fakt, że na święta przyjeżdżała do niej rodzina: jej dziadkowie ze strony mamy i jej siostra wraz ze swoim perfekcyjnym narzeczonym, który właśnie skończył prawo na Harvardzie i dostał pracę w jednej z najlepszych kancelarii w Waszyngtonie.

Właściwie było to dziwne, jeszcze rok temu Quinn mogła wyobrazić sobie swoje życie po skończeniu szkoły w Limie. Chciała przecież zostać z Finnem. Miała już w głowie dokładny zarys ich życia, on przejął by warsztat ojca Kurta, a ona byłaby agentką nieruchomości. Mieli być tak po prostu szczęśliwi.

A teraz? Teraz chciała stąd wyjechać i to jak najszybciej. Lima nie miała perspektyw, nie miała czego tu szukać i po co tu zostawać. Jeszcze sześć miesięcy i będzie wolna. Nie będzie musiała tu wracać i będzie mogła żyć swoim życiem.

* * *

Quinn kończyła się przygotowywać do wyjścia na imprezę sylwestrową Pucka. Dochodziła 21 więc była to najlepsza pora aby pojawić się na owym przyjęciu. Z szafki nocnej wzięła swój telefon i wybrała numer Santany. Minęło kilka sygnałów zanim usłyszała jej głos.

- _Fabray._ – Santana rzuciła na powitanie.

- _Lopez._ – Quinn odpowiedziała jej tym samym. – _Zastanawiałam się właśnie, o której pojawisz się u Pucka._

- Nie mam zamiaru się tam w ogóle pojawiać.

Quinn przymrużyła oczy. Nie wiedziała, czy dobrze usłyszała i zrozumiała to co Santana właśnie powiedziała. Jak to miała zamiar nie przyjść? Przecież to Santana. Uwielbia imprezy, a szczególnie te na których może napić się na tzw. 'krzywy ryj'.

- _O czym ty mówisz? Jak to nie masz zamiaru się w ogóle pojawiać?_ – w głosie Quinn słychać było szczyptę irytacji.

- _Dzizys, Q. Nie bawi mnie oglądanie najebanej Berry klejącej się do Grubego._

- _Naprawdę? To jest powód dla którego nie chcesz iść? _

- _Jeden z kilku._ – Santana wzięła głęboki oddech. – _Baw się dobrze, Q. Pa. _

I się rozłączyła. Quinn miała ochotę rzucić telefonem o ścianę. Wszystko było dla niej jasne. Santana nie chciała tam przyjść ze względu na nią. Unikała jej. Blondynka potrząsnęła głową i schowała telefon do torebki.

* * *

Już odkąd Quinn skręciła w ulicę, na której mieszkał Puck słychać było głośną muzykę. To nie zapowiadało nic dobrego, ale był sylwester więc sąsiedzi nie mogli narzekać. Weszła do środka i uderzyła w nią fala głośnej muzyki, zapach alkoholu i papierosów i seria świateł.

Czerwone.

Niebieskie.

Zielone.

Pomarańczowe.

Trzeba przyznać, że Puck się postarał. Jego dom bardziej przypominał teraz klub niż miejsce w jakim mieszkała przez kilka miesięcy gdy była w ciąży. Zanim zdążyła rozejrzeć się bardziej ktoś pociągnął ją za rękę.

- Quinn! – niska brunetka stała z nią twarzą w twarz i podała jej kubek z napojem.

Rachel Berry była już w bardzo dobrym nastoju. Należała ona do osób upijających się szybko i skutecznie. Quinn zrobiła łyk napoju i od razu pożałowała, że nie zapytała Rachel co to jest. W kubku nie było nic oprócz wódki, a może był to spirytus. Quinn nie była w stanie odgadnąć, nigdy nie była w tym za dobra.

Tymczasem Rachel pociągnęła ją w kierunku salonu. Był tam cały klub glee. Znaczy no prawie, oczywiście nie brakowało nikogo innego, jak Santany, która nie miała pojawiać się w ogóle i Pucka, który pewnie zaliczał już kolejną laskę. Quinn zajęła miejsce na kanapie obok Mercedes.

- Gdzie Santana? – Mercedes zwróciła się w jej kierunku.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Dlaczego mnie o to pytasz? – Quinn zrobiła kolejny łyk napoju zapominając, że w kubku jest tylko wódka/spirytus. Aczkolwiek chyba musiała przyzwyczaić się do tego smaku.

- Bo to twoja przyjaciółka, Quinn. Przynajmniej takie odniosłam wrażenie. – Mercedes posłała jej delikatny uśmiech.

- No tak. Nie przyjdzie. – to wszystko co Quinn miała do powiedzenia na ten temat. Mercedes nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko pokiwała głową. W pewnym sensie była jej za to wdzięczna. Nie chciała mówić, że Santana nie miała ochoty oglądać seansu Finna klejącego się do Rachel i odwrotnie (który z resztą już się zaczął), a tym bardziej nie chciała i nie miała zamiaru mówić nikomu, że Santana najprawdopodobniej jej unika. Spojrzała do swojego kubka. Był on do połowy wypełniony alkoholem. Nie zastanawiała się długo i przechyliła go, wypijając wszystko na raz.

* * *

Nie wiedziała, która jest godzina. Nie rozumiała połowy rzeczy, które wszyscy do niej mówili. Ktoś zaproponował jej papierosa, wzięła i zaciągnęła się pierwszy raz odkąd rzuciła. Nie widziała zbyt dokładnie. Wszystko jej wirowało. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć ile wypiła. Z pewnością dużo, o wiele za dużo. Ale miała to gdzieś, był sylwester i miała prawo. Ktoś położył rękę w jej talii, z dotyku mogła się domyślić, że był to mężczyzna. Nie widziała jego twarzy i ie miała zamiaru protestować. Niech robi co chce. Zaciągnęła się po raz kolejny. Owy mężczyzna zaczął składać pocałunki na jej szyi. Przechyliła lekko głowę na bok, aby dać mu większe pole do popisu. Wtedy coś, a raczej ktoś go z niej zepchnęło. Zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że leży i, że nie znajduje się w salonie lecz w ciemnym pokoju. Słyszała głos, nie potrafiła nic z niego odczytać. Wydawał jej się znajomy, aczkolwiek nie była tego pewna. Wszystko wydawało się jej teraz takie same.

- Quinn! – usłyszała swoje imię. Znała ten głos. Znała go doskonale. Santana. Była tu. Tuż obok niej. Wydarła jej papierosa z ręki i usiadła obok niej. Quinn nie była w stanie się podnieść ani nic powiedzieć. Zamknęła oczy.

Czuła pod sobą czyjeś ręce. Ktoś ją niósł, tylko tyle dochodziło w tym momencie do jej świadomości. Ponownie usłyszała ten sam, znajomy głos. Santana krzyczała coś po hiszpańsku. Nawet Quinn, która nie zdawała sobie sprawy z niczego co się wokół niej dzieje, wiedziała, że latynoska była wściekła. Powoli otworzyła oczy. Oślepiła ją fala migoczących świateł. Później zobaczyła Santanę, która stratowała z pięściami w kierunku jakiegoś faceta. Wszystko co widziała przeskakiwało jej jak zdjęcia. Chwilę później Santana była powstrzymywana przez Sama i Finna. Quinn nie wiedziała kto ją trzymał, postanowiła wydostać się z objęcia. Ktoś delikatnie postawił ją na ziemi. Nie oglądała się za siebie. W miarę możliwości skierowała się w stronę Santany. Chwyciła ją za ramię. Brunetka odwróciła głowę i chwyciła Quinn za rękę. Chwilę później były już na dworze. Quinn siedziała na schodach, a Santana stała oparta o poręcz.

- Wszystko ok.? – Santana pochyliła się nad nią i przeczesała jej włosy. Quinn pokręciła głową. Brunetka usiadła obok niej, objęła ją ręką w talii i przytuliła do siebie. – Będzie dobrze, Q.

* * *

Quinn obudziła się i miała wrażenie, że głowa zaraz jej wybuchnie. Obróciła się na bok. Nie była w swoim pokoju, a na zewnątrz wciąż było ciemno.

- Nareszcie, już chciałam wołać ojca. – usłyszała głos. Podniosła się na łokciach. Santana wstała z zajmowanego miejsca na fotelu naprzeciwko łóżka i podeszła do niej.

- Zdaje się, że za dużo wypiłam. – Quinn próbowała zmusić się do uśmiechu.

- To nie tylko alkohol. Ten dupek ci czegoś dosypał, ale nie martw się, przez jakiś czas nie będzie mógł ruszyć kończynami. – brunetka usiadła na łóżku i przeczesała palcami włosy Quinn.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Domyślam się, że nic nie pamiętasz. W każdym razie skurwiel dosypał ci czegoś do drinka a później próbował się z tobą przespać. – przerwała na chwilę. – Może to dziwne, ale Rachel ma u mnie dług wdzięczności.

Quinn niewiele z tego rozumiała. Położyła się w powrotem na poduszce.

- Rachel po ciebie zadzwoniła? – Santana pokiwała głową. Na twarzy Quinn pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. – Zależy ci, Lopez. I to bardziej niż myślałam.

Santana pokręciła głową.

- Wstaniesz w końcu z tego łóżka? Dochodzi 21. – brunetka powiedziała wchodząc do łazienki.

Quinn zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że było ciemno nie dlatego, że wciąż była noc ale dlatego, że już był wieczór. Był to dla niej mały szok. Cokolwiek ten facet, o którym mówiła Santana, jej wsypał miało mocne działanie. Była naprawdę wdzięczna Rachel, bo kto wie co by się z nią stało gdyby nie Santana, która z resztą wciąż zachowywała się dziwnie.

Blondynka wstała z łóżka i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi do łazienki, które były lekko uchylone. Popchnęła je ręką i zajrzała do środka. Santana stała oparta o szafkę pod umywalkę i patrzyła w jej kierunku. Wyglądała tak jakby na nią czekała. Quinn podeszła bliżej, zostawiając między nią a Santaną jakiś metr odległości.

- Powiesz mi w końcu o co ci chodzi? – Quinn nie wiedziała czy to odpowiedni moment, aby zaczynać rozmowę na ten temat, ale całkowicie możliwe, że był jedynym takim momentem. Santana wzięła głęboki oddech. – Unikasz mnie, S.

- Nie mów do mnie S, bo czuję się wtedy jak Serena van der Woodsen. – brunetka złożyła ręce na piersi. Wzięła kolejny głęboki oddech. – To wszystko… - przerwała na chwilę. – Między tobą a mną. To nie powinno było się wydarzyć.

Quinn nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Santana, która zapewniała ją, że wszystko jest okay, nagle uważała, że to wszystko było błędem.

- Żałujesz. – głos Quinn się załamywał, a łzy zaczęły napływać do jej oczu. Santana chwyciła ją za rękę.

- Nie, nie o to chodzi. Po prostu…- podeszła bliżej. – Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na stratę kolejnej przyjaciółki przez jebane uczucia, które biorą górę nad wszystkim. Nie mogę, Q.

- Ja nie jestem Brittany. – Quinn powstrzymała łzy napływające jej do oczu i chwyciła Santanę za drugą rękę. – I nie zostawię cię.

* * *

**A/N: Witam. Wiem, że dawno nic nie dodałam ale to wszystko ze względu na szkołę. Mam nadzieję, że teraz uda mi się napisać coś szybciej. Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie literówki, ale chciałam to dodać jak najszybciej. Rozdział miał być dłuższy, ale wyszło tak, że część która miała być tutaj będzie w następnym.**


End file.
